NaruHina: Family Life
by K.Star Fanatic
Summary: Most people say 'Love, Marriage then Children'. Naruto says 'Love, Child to get Married, then more Children'. This story is a pure NaruHina family focus. Life as adults, raising a family. Some funny, cheesy and flirty moments. Minor pairings mentioned within. Very AU, only canon when mentioned. Rated for Adult themes. Little bit fluffy :)
1. Welcome Home

**NaruHina: Family Life**

**PLEASE READ:**

**REMINDER: Just letting you know – I am a University student, so the updates will be fairly irregular, but I will try to update as much as possible.**

**This is my first ever fanfic, so any comments (positive or negative) are welcomed (whether it is grammar, spelling, wording, tips or hints etc.)! This first chapter is going to be long, but I can't guarantee chapter length consistency.**

**I understand that in some parts of this fic the characters may be a little OOC, and I apologise if you don't agree with their behaviour, but I think that since they are 25+ that they are a little more mature and have grown into their more adult roles (that even means the flirting and innuendo).**

**This story doesn't have any particular storyline, it's just simply a NaruHina family fiction and how their relationship progresses/has progressed.**

**Also, this story is fairly AU and doesn't follow much of the canon unless otherwise mentioned or implied. This fic will also not mention the Akatski. This fic will also not mention Kurama/Kyuubi unless in passing or small talk (as in no mind-scapes or play on new 'bloodlines' etc.)**

**Thank you. Enjoy!**

I may not own Naruto, but I do own my cute little Teddy.

–- –- –-

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

It's a quiet, peaceful night. The sky is pitch black, blanketed with diamonds and the night air cool. The only noises are the weak rustling of leave as the calm breeze blew through the trees, and the slight scuffling of dirt as Naruto jogged down the street towards home. It's past midnight and everyone is sound asleep for the night, even the flower buds in the village gardens are closed, waiting for the sun to rise, except Naruto who is just now returning home from a mission.

As he approached his front door, he pulled out his keys from his pocket to unlock the front door; bouncing on the spot to keep himself warm. He jingled around with the keys for a moment before managing to unlock the door and hurriedly walked inside and closed the door, relocking it. He quietly took off his sandals as to not wake up the rest of the sleeping residents. He picked up a small flashlight that was beside the door so he could see where he was walking without having to turn on the main house lights. He cautiously crept up the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible and slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door to his bedroom to prevent the door from creaking.

When he opened the door he was alerted to the calm, yet deep breaths, of the figure asleep in bed. He looked over and smiled at the scene in front of him. His delicate wife lying on her back, left hand tuck beside her head, holding the midnight tresses off her face, right hand firmly placed on their son, that was asleep on her chest. Tadashi (AKA. Teddy) Uzumaki was only three months old. He had inherited Kushina's fiery red hair, Naruto's striking blue eyes and Hinata's creamy, smooth skin (and Naruto's appetite, much to Hinata's dismay when it came to breast feeding time). From the position the sleepy pair were in, it was clear to Naruto that Hinata had fallen asleep while giving a late-night feeding to Tadashi. Dropping the flashlight onto the floor, he quietly approached the bed, crouched down in front, and lightly started to stroke his son's head with one hand and while gently moving Hinata's hand off the child's back with the other. When his son started to stir, he carefully picked him up, while starting to stand again, and placed him against his shoulder. Naruto started bouncing lightly and humming quietly to him to prevent him from crying due to the sudden disturbance.

"Hi there, Teddy." He whispered in his son's ear. Tadashi earned the nickname 'Teddy' from his father as he is a rather chubby baby (most likely from inheriting Naruto's healthy appetite), and therefore is also an extremely cuddly baby, hence why Naruto started to call him 'Teddy' as his behaviour apparently 'teddy bear' like.

Tadashi's only reply was griping and flexing at Naruto's sleeve. Naruto picked up the flashlight off the floor again and turned around and headed back out the bedroom to place his son in the nursery. He walked into the lounge room and headed up the stairs, turning around and walked down the hall to Tadashi's room.

The second story of their house had three small bedrooms, a bathroom, and a study. Tadashi's bedroom was the slightly bigger of the three rooms and had a neutral theme of yellow (as they wanted the gender to be a surprise during pregnancy). The nursery's walls are half-and-half, the bottom half yellow and white striped wall paper with a white wooden strip separating it from the plain white wall above. The room had a large window on the wall across from the door with yellow and white checked curtains and under the window sat the changing table and dispenser. At the left end of the room is the white, wooden crib that has yellow sheets with orange spirals and the only pillow is small and in the shape of the sun. Just above the crib is a white shelf with a lamp, baby monitor (the other one on the bedside table next to Hinata) and a blue and white teddy bear that contrasted with the colour-scheme. At the right end of the room is the dresser, filled with nappies, baby wipes, powder and other baby essentials; the only item sitting on the dresser is a photo frame with a picture of the three of them at the hospital the day Tadashi was born. Beside the dresser is a hand made toy box that Naruto had designed. The toy box is a standard cube shape but is made out of chalk-board material so Tadashi could draw all over it when he grows older.

Naruto carried Tadashi over the crib and shifted him in his arms and gently set him down in the crib, making sure to support his head. He leaned against the rail of the crib for a couple minutes until Tadashi fell asleep again before heading back down stairs. Naruto re-entered the bedroom and started to strip off his uniform, hanging the Jonin vest in the cupboard but putting his cargo pants and long sleeved shirt in the hamper that sat just inside the bathroom door. He rummaged around in the cupboard again trying to find some clean pyjamas, only to stop abruptly when he heard sheets ruffling around behind him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata sat herself up slightly, then rubbed her eyes with her right hand before setting it back down and leaned on her elbows.

"Ah sorry 'Nata. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised, running a hand through his messy hair.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, half asleep. Hinata then realised the missing weight off her chest and noticed Tadashi was missing. "Where's Tadashi? Did you put him in bed?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs asleep again. And the time is..." He glanced at the clock on the beside table and read the time. "Almost 2AM. Go back to sleep 'Nata. I'll be in, in a sec."

"Okay." She rolled over and closed her eyes again.

Naruto managed to find some clean, long pyjama bottoms and a sleep shirt and shuffled his way over to the end of the bed. He crawled up the bed and tucked himself underneath the sheets and wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling her closer to him. As she felt him tugging her around her waist, she rolled over to face him, moved in closer and nuzzled her head underneath his chin.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She kissed his neck softly.

"Night 'Nata." He kissed her back on the top of her head.

It took Naruto a couple minutes to relax his body before dozing off to some much needed sleep.

–- –- –-

**Flashback: One year earlier.**

_The morning light slowly crept through the semi-closed blinds of the window as the sun rose for the day. The light yellows and oranges blending with the white walls of the room, complimenting the green in the bedroom. The room was averaged sized with a queen-sized bed, white sheets and a light green blanket with a darker green leaf pattern at the base, is pushed up against the wall underneath the window to create more space in the room (one side of the bed is against the wall), beside is a small white bedside table with a white décor lamp, and a large white painted, wooden cupboard at the end of the bed against the far wall with an assortment of photo frames and trinkets spread across the top. The door next to the bedside table connected the bedroom to the remainder of the house and a second door across the bed lead to the bathroom. _

_The sun continued to rise and the light shining through the blinds started to slowly creep up the bed. An irritated groan and ruffling of sheets was the only noise heard in the early morning as Naruto tried to block out the unwelcome light. Whilst rumbling around in the bed, Naruto accidentally whacked his head against the wall causing him to groan again and rub his forehead, trying to relieve the temporary pain. Naruto opened his eyes, squinting them slightly as he tried to adjust to the light, and rolled over in bed again to face the sleeping figure next to him. He gently brushed the bangs off the sleepy figures face, causing her to knit her eyebrows together slightly before relaxing again with a small, sweet smile on her face._

"_Welcome home." Mumbled Hinata as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and placed small kiss on his chest. "I didn't hear you come in last night, how was your mission?"_

_Naruto and Hinata, both 24, are Jonins and have been for the past several years. Naruto had joined the ANBU when he was 19 for two years, for the experience, thrill and adventure, but then decided to drop his position back to Jonin as he was away from home too often for extended periods of time and Hinata was always concerned for him. After re-joining the Jonin ranks, Naruto had asked Tsunade to be, what he likes to call an 'SOS Jonin', where he is only ever called for emergency missions that require his skills and expertise, or if they had a mission increase and the Hokage needed him as there was a shortage of ninja at the time. Tsunade had, although reluctantly, agreed to his request as he had done multiple high ranked (including several S-ranked) missions with success and never refused a mission for four years prior, and therefore figured Naruto deserved to have some time off without having to do service leave._

"_Morning," Naruto replied as he placed a kiss on the top of her head "The mission was a success, a little trouble here and there, but nothing too drastic. How have you been the past couple of weeks?" _

"_Good. I wasn't too busy. Training, a couple of clan meetings, nothing too exciting." Hinata yawned into Naruto's chest as she started to fall back to sleep again, comfortable in his embrace._

_Naruto started to gently rake his left hand through Hinata's hair, while his right hand held up his head, thinking quietly to himself. "Ne, Hinata?"_

"_Hmm?" she mumbled quietly again, still half asleep._

"_I was thinking…" he started, bringing himself down lower on the bed and started to kiss her neck "that maybe we could…" he trailed off again, placing more kisses along her neck and across her collarbone, causing Hinata to moan quietly "start talking about…" slowly bringing the kisses back up her neck, savouring her creamy skin "planning kids?" Naruto finished as he placed a kiss on her lips._

_Hinata's eyes shot open, looking directly at Naruto's deep cerulean eyes. She could tell he was actually serious about the question, not just playing with her by the way he was intently studying her reaction. "What?" She squeaked._

"_Well, you know… we have been together for seven years now and engaged for two of those years…" He started, trailing off at the end of his statement. Naruto squirmed a bit in bed and started to sit up and lean against the headboard so he was in a more comfortable position to have this conversation._

_Naruto's and Hinata's relationship started on the rocks, going on and off dating for the first six months as Hinata was convinced that Naruto was just dating her to spare her feelings and let her down easy thinking she had a fair go at trying to win his heart. But Naruto truly did want to date her, and had spent the six months trying to convince her that he was over his Sakura crush and genuinely wanted to get to know her better. After several white lilies, boxes of chocolates, bags of cinnamon buns, and carefully planned dates, Naruto managed to convince Hinata that he wasn't playing with her feelings and they had called their relationship official. On their fifth year anniversary Naruto had popped the question, to which Hinata to promptly fainted, but woke up ten minutes later screaming 'Yes!' loudly so all of Konoha could hear her, and he slipped a white gold ring, with a small diamond on either side of a large sapphire, onto her left hand._

_Hinata followed him up the bed, now leaning on the headboard as well. "But we aren't even married yet-" She started, slightly panicking, but was then interrupted._

"_I know we aren't," He started again, turning his head to face her, looking at her intently as he was talking. "But you know that we are going to, I mean, seven years together! I'm not planning on leaving any time soon, 'Nata. I love you." He said, raising his voice slightly but then said the last part hardly above a whisper as he brought his head down to kiss her forehead._

"_I love you too." She smiled genuinely, looking down at their hands, grasping and taking hold of __one of his hands__._

"_And this isn't something I'm just randomly bringing up like other times," he chuckled lightly. "I have actually been thinking about this for a while. It's not like we've been putting off the wedding, both you and I have just been really busy with our careers the past couple years and just simply haven't had time to plan." He explained, squeezing her hand a little. "And I think I may have come up with an idea to get us a little more free time."_

"_Which is… getting pregnant?" she asked confused._

_Naruto now turned his whole body to face her, crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall as the conversation was now progressing further. "When you say it like that you make me sound bad." He whined. "And yeah, kind of." He chuckled again, trying to lighten the mood. "But look at it this way, you'll be taken off active service, and the first month or two I will ask to be completely off limits for missions and I will be here to help you with morning sickness and all, and in that time I'll also start to set-up the empty room upstairs for a nursery so you won't have to worry about that. And if you still want to do something and not just sit around all day, you can ask to be a temporary teacher at the Academy, only doing the lecture classes of course, until you are around six months and then you will be 'house wife' for the next three months" he explained further, teasing her at the mention of 'house wife'. "And also, in that time of part-time work, we can start to plan the wedding and after the pregnancy we can finally get married!" He finished excitedly._

"_Wow, you have been thinking about this, haven't you?" she teased. "It's not often you think long and hard about something." __S__he finished poking him in the stomach a couple times._

"_Oi! I can think 'long and hard' whenever I am interested in something, thank you very much!" He retaliated playfully, half laughing, as he was defending himself from the ongoing attack, poking her whenever he had an opening._

_Hinata laughed as well and the poking and tickling continued on for about a minute before they stopped. Naruto kept quiet for a couple minutes and studied her intently, letting her think his idea over thoroughly before giving him a reply. _

_Hinata knew Naruto really wanted a family, and a big one at that, since he never had one growing up; and she always had wanted to start a family too, with Naruto one day. She had listened to him the whole time while he explained his idea, it was very thought out and covered pretty much everything. He talked about how he would take service leave with her for a while to settle her into her pregnancy. He knew she wouldn't mind being 'house wife' if it was in her best interest for the pregnancy, but for nine months with hardly anything to keep her busy other than cooking, cleaning and gardening, as almost everything else was off limits, would eventually grow boring. So he had actually gone out of his way and found part-time employment at the Academy, which was a great, practically stress-free job compared to being an active ninja; it's time off without being completely off duty. The whole plan sounded great in her opinion, the only problem would be that her clan might not approve of a child born out of wedlock even though she is engaged to her life partner, but she knew her dad would eventually approve with a little persuasion as he has grown a little softer over the years, although he wouldn't openly admit it, and he wanted grandchildren._

_Hinata sat up straighter and grasped a hold of Naruto's hand again, giving him a gently squeeze. She then looked to meet his gaze that was still intently concentrating on her and her actions, as if trying to determine the outcome before she concluded it. She smiled gently at him and he returned it eagerly, as if he now knew the answer. "Naruto?" She questioned, making sure she had his full attention. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and grinned a little wider, coaxing her to continue. "I think it's a great idea-" She started, but was effectively cut off with a kiss._

_Naruto, as soon as hearing her saying she agreed, leaned his head down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss and gently brought his arms to wrap around her. He felt Hinata ring her arms around his neck, one digging into the hair at the base of his neck whilst the other was scraping his back just underneath her other hand. Naruto rubbed his hands up and down her sides affectionately with the back of his fingers, occasionally using the back of his knuckles, and eventually travelled down to her hips when he carefully pushed her back onto the bed. He deepened the kiss by flicking his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance and Hinata willingly obliged. Naruto explored her mouth eagerly while started to caress her hips with his hands, slowly guiding them under the hem of her shirt to caress her stomach and side of her ribs, just under her bust._

_As Hinata felt Naruto starting to explore under her shirt, she moaned and broke of the kiss, arching her back. Only realising just now that this wasn't just kissing and as most likely heading further, she brought her arms from around his neck and lightly pushed against his chest, effectively stopping his ministrations. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes were glazed over in desire; he brought his head down and captured her in another passionate kiss, but she pushed him up again, stopping him. _

"_What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a slightly husky voice._

"_I c-can't…" She blushed heavily, trailing off and breaking eye contact._

"_Why? We have done this several times before 'Nata, why the sudden embarrassment?" He chuckled, caressing her cheek lightly showing that he was indicating to her blush. __'__Hinata can be so cute sometimes__'__._

"_B-because… I'm on my p-period." She stuttered, hardly audible. _

_Naruto just stared blankly at her, slowly coming to terms with what she just announced, blinked once, blushed lightly, and laughed._

"_W-why are you laughing at me? It's not funny!" she squeaked while play hitting him in the chest a couple times. Naruto just kept on laughing at her and her failed attempts at hurting him, even though he knew she wasn't really trying. He then leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

"_You're too cute, you know? There isn't anything to be embarrassed about and this isn't the first time this has happened." __H__e continued to laugh then rolled off of her to the side and propping himself up again on his elbow once again. "Well since you have effectively killed the mood, we may as well get up and dressed for the day and have breakfast."_

"_Sorry…" She said quietly._

_Naruto just laughed again. "Nothing to be sorry about, Hinata." He gently started to rake his nails through her hair again with his free hand and Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the affectionate touch. Naruto lifted his head, looking over Hinata to the bedside table where the alarm clock was located, looked at the time, and then rested his head on his propped up arm again. "Well it's almost 10AM now anyway, 'Nata. We should get up and have some brunch, and then I am going to go down to the store to pick up some stuff. I used the last of the milk and bread last night when I made a snack before joining you in bed, so I'm going to buy milk, bread, fruit as well as shampoo, conditioner and body wash since I think we are almost out of them too. Do you want me to buy you anything while I am there?"_

"_Do you really want to buy me 'feminine products', Naruto?" She teased._

"_I've done it before? I don't see what the problem is?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Just remind me what brand or whatever or otherwise I'll be staring at them for hours, and that is a little embarrassing." He laughed sheepishly with slightly tinged pink cheeks, breaking his gaze on her._

_Hinata laughed at his expression. "I guess. While you have a shower, I'll write a list of the things you'll need to buy, okay?" She brought her head forward and gave him a peck on the lips._

"_Okay." He replied, kissing her back. He then sat up and crawled down the bed, to which Hinata laughed, always saying he 'looks like a cat' when he does it. He just rolled his eyes playfully and hopped off the bed and proceeded to walk towards to bathroom for a shower._

**End Flashback**

–- –- –-

Naruto woke up alone in bed the next morning. He rolled over in bed to look at the alarm clock and noticed it was almost midday, he had slept in—obviously tired from his mission last night. Deciding it was probably time to get out of bed, he got up and walked himself to the adjoined bathroom to have a shower.

Hinata was in the lounge room, sitting on the three-seater couch flicking through a cooking magazine. She occasionally mentioned something to her son, who is comfortably lying in her lap, asking if it was a good idea to cook something from the magazine, even though she knew he couldn't reply.

Their lounge room was located directly outside their bedroom and had two red (fake)leather, couches, one a three-seater and one a two-seater. The three-seater is pushed up against the wall of the kitchen and the other against the stairs that headed to the second story of their house. The house had light hardwood floors (except the bathrooms and laundry which where tiled) so the lounge room had a cream shaggy rug with a light wood coffee on top of it. The coffee table had a couple of house and old weddings magazines (from when they first got engaged) spread across the top of it with a small ceramic pot in the corner of the table with an arrangement of fake flowers. Against the far wall (which is across from the lounge pushed against the kitchen wall) had a small, matching wooden TV unit with cooking books in the shelves surrounding the averaged sized TV.

Hinata had made sure that their house had a welcomed homey feel to it when she moved in with Naruto six months before their engagement. The walls around the main area of the house were half-and-half with the bottom half being the same light wood as the floors and the top half painted a neutral light coffee colour.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and shook his head a couple times, flicking water everywhere. He grabbed Hinata's towel, as it was the only one there, and started to dry himself. Once he had mostly dried himself, apart from his hair, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom looking for clothes to change into. He checked his cupboard but noticed most of his clothes were missing, besides his training clothes, and realised Hinata must have done a big washing load recently making sure everything was clean. He sighed. Now he had to go to the laundry and find some dry clothes, because he didn't feel like wearing his training gear. He heard Hinata talking softly to their son and smirked.

Hinata heard the bedroom door open and closed the magazine to look up at Naruto, but when she turned around to look at him, she saw him leaning against the doorway. Naked. She gasped. "Naruto!" she shouted upsetting the child in her lap who started to cry. She quickly dropped the magazine beside her and started to cradle Tadashi, encouraging him to stop crying.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before, 'Nata." He gave her his foxy smile.

"Get dressed! Tenten is coming over soon and she doesn't need to see you prancing around naked!" she yelped as she stood up from the couch, rocking the small child from side-to-side.

He laughed at her overreaction. "I have hardly any clothes in the cupboard. You must have done a big wash while I was away, yeah?"

"Oh." She realised. "But that still doesn't excuse you for posing naked in the hallway! Hurry up and get changed! And I'm sure you could have managed to find a pair of boxers in one of the drawers so you didn't have to waltz around completely naked!" she scolded him.

"Yeah but this was way more entertaining." He laughed. He re-entered the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping around his waist then proceeded in heading down the hall to the laundry. She smacked lightly him on the shoulder as he walked past her for his comment.

The argument stopped as they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Called out Naruto.

"Naruto! You can't answer the door practically naked! Go get dressed!"

"I'll be fine Hinata. I train shirtless all the time, I don't think Tenten will mind me answering the door like this." He argued as he walked to the front door.

As he opened the door, he saw a smiling – but quickly changing to stunned - Tenten.

"Afternoon Tenten!" He smiled innocently, as if what he was doing was completely normal.

"Ahh... Hi? Is Hinata home?" She said in a semi-entranced state.

"Yeah, she's-"

"Naruto! _Please_ get dressed!" She stressed.

"Oh fine, ruin my fun." He grumbled.

Naruto headed to the laundry to grab some clothes and get changed and Hinata lead Tenten into the kitchen for some tea.

"Does Naruto always do that?" Tenten questioned curiously.

"Sometimes... I think he's just trying to be a tease." Hinata placed a baby blanket on the floor, placed Tadashi on his stomach and gave him a plastic spoon to entertain himself with then turned around and scanned through the pantry for tea.

"Well I guess he can. I mean good looking, and clearly comfortable in his own skin." She snickered lightly as she sat at a dining chair, leaning her head on her elbow, and turned towards Tadashi to watch him grabbing at the spoon.

Hinata blushed and gave a slightly displeased sigh. "I can't exactly argue with that." She handed Tenten her tea and sat down at the table across from her, beside Tadashi.

"I kinda wish Neji was like that..." She mumbled, trailing off.

"Tenten!"

"Oh c'mon!" She started, sitting up straight again. "I mean he's so stiff and controlled most of the time. He needs to let loose and relax a little, have some fun like Naruto."

"See 'Nata! I'm fun!" He exclaimed and laughed as he entered the kitchen in orange shorts and a plain white tee with a v-neckline. Hinata and Tenten both jumped slightly at the exclamation. Naruto winked and smirked at Tenten when she turned to look at him.

"See Hinata, he can have fun easily, his action are completely harmless to others and you know he's just mucking around. His intentions are only serious towards you." She pointed to Naruto to prove her point when he winked.

Hinata blushed at the last part she said. "I guess." She said while taking a sip of her tea.

Naruto walked towards Hinata and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as he didn't get to when he woke up this morning, then rotated himself towards Tadashi and scooped him up of the floor for a cuddle.

"Hey Teddy, how are you? Miss me?" He asked brushing a hand gently over his head.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at his nickname. "Since when did you call him 'Teddy'?"

"I always have. I mean look, he's cute, chubby and cuddly like one. So, it's a fitting name isn't it?" Hinata giggled at Naruto's child-like innocence. "So what are you over for anyway, Tenten?"

"Oh, just catch up. Haven't spoken to Hinata in a while, so I thought I might visit."

"Okay, well I am going to go back to bed for a bit and read through some scrolls, and the little guy is gonna join me." He smiled at his son.

Naruto turned to Hinata again and gave her a chaste kiss before travelling towards the bedroom. When Naruto was out of ear shot the women started talking again.

"You and Naruto still act like you're newly-weds." She sighed taking a sip of her tea.

"That's because we _are_ newly-weds." Naruto and Hinata had only officially tied the knot two months ago after their 'baby plan'.

"Well yeah... but you know what I mean – you guys have been together for eight years now and you act like you're still in the lovey-dovey stage! And you guys probably still go at it like rabbits too, just quietly."

Hinata's cheeks flushed crimson and she glanced down at her tea, thinking it rather interesting at the moment. "W-we haven't r-really had time for _that_ recently, with the wedding a-and Tadashi." She stuttered. "We haven't even had our honeymoon yet. Our life is a little backwards compared to you—baby before marriage."

"I guess. But I still envy your relationship, Neji has been too focused on his career recently. We haven't had sex in months!" She whined.

Hinata just stayed quiet while Tenten continued to rant about her sex life. The conversation trailed on for another ten minutes before Tenten realised that the conversation is a little awkward for Hinata as she was talking about her cousin. After another two hours of general chit-chat Hinata mentioned it was Tadashi's nursing time soon so Tenten said goodbye and left for home.

–- –- –-

Now 4PM, Hinata decided she should find Tadashi and nurse him, and most likely change his nappy, before he starts to cry. She grabbed a tea-towel out of the linen closet in the hall and moved to the bedroom to find Naruto and Tadashi. When she entered the bedroom she saw Naruto spread across the bed on his stomach, with scrolls scattered everywhere, studying intently and Tadashi somehow asleep on Naruto's back. She walked over to the bed and sat beside Naruto's head, slipping her arms out of her sleeves and pushing the shirt down to her stomach; she unclipped the button on the front of her maternity bra, letting the flap fall and exposing a small amount of her plump breast. She carefully picked up Tadashi of Naruto's back and cradled him, softly cooing him to wake up. She gently stroked his forehead and the infants eyebrows scrunched together before relaxing and opening his eyes. Hinata brought him up higher on herself and Tadashi instantly latched onto her breast, sucking hungrily.

"I've always been meaning to ask you—does that feel weird?" Asked Naruto as he heard what was happening beside him.

"At first it did, but I'm used to it now." She smiled down at her son and placed the tea-towel over her shoulder, covering her breast and the child's head. A habit of privacy Hinata felt more comfortable with, even though she was in the comfort of her bedroom and not in public.

"Maybe I should try it sometime." He smirked.

Hinata playfully whacked him for his snide remark. "What are you reading?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Just mission reports." Naruto shoved all the scrolls to the end of the bed and moved over, giving Hinata more room on the bed. Hinata picked up her legs off the floor and wiggled herself up the bed and sat herself up against the headboard, her legs stretched out.

"While you're doing that do you want me to get dinner ready?"

"That would be great if you could?" She glanced down at Naruto and gave a tired smile.

"Okay." He picked himself up and kissed Hinata's shoulder before crawling down the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"There's some left over fried rice and chicken in the fridge that just needs to be re-heated." She called out.

"Righto!"

–- –- –-

An hour later, Hinata had finished nursing and changed Tadashi into pyjama's and tucked him into bed, and Naruto had dinner ready for her when she came down. After they finished eating, Naruto washed the dishes and stacked them away while Hinata got herself showered and ready for bed.

Hinata walked into their bathroom and started to strip down, pulling her shirt over her head, unhooking her maternity bra, and tugging off her pants and cotton panties. Hinata's figure has filled out a bit more with maturity and pregnancy, becoming more womanly and curvaceous, but she is still well toned and her stomach is amazingly flat (a miracle in itself as she only gave birth three months ago and has hardly any time to train). Her milky skin still soft and her breasts more full also.

She tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper and turned the shower on, poking her hand in to test if it's hot enough yet before stepping in (their shower is a bath/shower thing). She stepped under the water, pushing her wet tresses off her face and arched her head back the let the water flow down the front of her body. She started to twist her body slowly from side to side to let the hot water stream over each shoulder before turning around completely and letting her head fall forward and allowing the water to spray onto her back. The hot water slowly soothing her aching muscles.

"Mind if I join?"

Hinata shot out of her daze and looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her in all his glory smiling at her. Hinata shook her head and stepped to the side, allowing him to join. Naruto, in Hinata's opinion, is gorgeous. He can still act like his childish self from time-to-time, but he has matured, if somewhat slowly, and certainly grown up over the years. His hard work, training, regular activity and boundless energy has worked wonders for his attitude and body. His sun-kissed skin, sunny blonde hair, and clear blue eyes, everything Hinata originally fell for; and he may not be overly muscular or bulky, but he is lean and strong, an added bonus to the well presented package.

Naruto stepped closer to Hinata and brought her into a loving embrace. "I haven't really said hello yet." He kissed the side of her neck and whispered "Hello" in her ear, sending tingling vibes through her body.

"Welcome home." Hinata smiled and returned the embrace, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to herself. Hinata suddenly hissed in pain and bunched her face as she realised her breasts are rather sensitive to touch – the pressure of Naruto's firm chest against hers isn't really helping.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Hinata nodded her head. "Chest is just a little tender." She mumbled quietly.

Naruto laughed and gently pulled out of their embrace to look at her face. "Teddy?" He questioned knowingly.

Hinata nodded and giggled in response. "He's quite the sucker." Literally.

Naruto brought his strong hands to cup her face, rubbing her cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, hunched his shoulders and kissed her chastely. Hinata instantly responded, loosely wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed back just as eagerly and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Naruto willingly snaked his tongue into her mouth and explored gingerly. Hinata tilted her head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss more and tightened her grip around his waist. She bucked her hips and moaned into the kiss when she felt Naruto's semi-hardened member poking at her inner thigh. They kissed for another minute before breaking apart for air.

"I missed you." Naruto said huskily as he started to trail feverish kisses down her the column of her neck, savouring her creamy skin. Hinata moaned and bucked again, arching her head back to give Naruto more access.

"W-wait." Hinata managed to squeak in between moans.

"What?" Naruto lifted his head back up at Hinata's request to look at her half glazed eyes.

"Sh-shower first. I haven't p-properly showered in t-two days."

Naruto groaned in discomfort as his groin started to throb, aching for attention, but complied to Hinata's request none the less. She's most likely been busy the past couple days with Tadashi, while he was on his boarder patrol mission, desiring for a proper shower. Naruto let go of his hold on Hinata, but not before giving her another chaste kiss, and let her continue her shower. Naruto reached up for the shampoo and conditioner on the rack and passed them down to her. Hinata stepped out from under the spray and pumped a small amount of shampoo in her hands then started lathering her hair. Naruto joined in and massaged her scalp, making sure she was well suds up before tipping her head back under the water. He continued to massage her scalp, making sure her hair was rinsed thoroughly. They repeated his process with the conditioner as well, but as he tilted her head back to rinse it, he swooped down and returned to kissing her hungrily and bringing her back into his tight embrace once again with his hands cupping her cheeks.

This time Hinata complied and returned the kiss passionately. She snaked her arms around him again, but this time higher on his back, her hands firmly placed on his shoulder blades. Naruto moved his hands from her face and smoothed them down her neck with the back of his knuckles, across her collarbone and down her sides, stopping on her ribs just under her bust. He gently caressed the underside of her breasts with his thumbs, resisting to massage them as she is currently sensitive. Hinata whimpered into the kiss, allowing Naruto's tongue an opportunity to plunge inside her mouth and intensifying the kiss. Naruto trailed one of his hands down her side again, stopping to caress her midriff for a moment, before moving down further to her moist womanhood.

Hinata broke off the kiss and screamed blissfully when Naruto pinched her sensitive nub with two fingers. Taking the opportunity, Naruto started biting and sucking across her neck and collarbone, before raising his head to nibble at her ear.

"Three weeks, 'Nata. You're driving me _crazy_." His voice ragged and cracking slightly.

Hinata smiled and moaned at the comment, grinding her hips against his. Naruto rubbed two of his fingers between her nether-lips, occasionally pinching at her nub and poking at her entrance; sending pleasurable vibes pulsing through her body. Hinata groaned, curled her toes, and thrust her hips at his hand desiring more. Naruto focused his ministrations on her womanhood until she was slick with her juices. They locked their lips together again gingerly. He moved closer, pressing himself against her and moved both hands around to grope her backside (AKA butt).

Hinata gave a small 'eep!' and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. Naruto carried her to the wall and pinned her firmly against it for support. He started rocking his hips, grinding his now fully hardened erection between her nether-lips sending Hinata to buck erratically and give a shallow moan. Naruto kept one hand on her rump for support and brought his free one back to her womanhood and inserted a finger inside her. The shower water feeling cool to the touch now as their bodies rose in temperature. Fiery passion igniting their senses, blazing them with desire and lust as they tried to have as much contact as possible.

Hinata's skin burned as she writhed and shuddered in his arms as the vibes continues to pulse through her and leaving her tingling. Naruto pumped his finger into her a couple times, juices trailing down his hand, then added another and started to pump faster while rubbing his length between her lips at the same time. He rubbed her inner walls rigorously for a good two minutes before feeling Hinata clamp around his fingers, her walls constricting while she climaxed. Hinata groaned loudly, breaking their lip lock as she experience her first orgasm in three weeks, coming harder than usual due to the time spent apart. She shuddered and fell limp in his hold and Naruto continued to grind against her and pump his fingers, riding her orgasm as long as possible. When he felt her inner walls relax, still constricting every now and then, he pulled out his fingers, much to Hinata's dismay as she sighed at the lose of contact. He bounced once to lift Hinata back up onto his hips as they slid down when she went slack before and he re-obtained a firm hold on her.

Hinata leaned forward into Naruto's embrace and brought a hand from his back to trace down his chest. She felt him shiver at the contact and she dropped her head to kiss feverishly at his chest. Her hand continued slyly down it's path over his torso, tracing his abs lightly, before grabbing a delicate hold at his hardened member that was endlessly teasing her. Naruto grunted and his groin started to twitch even more. She smirked and wrapped her fingers around him nimbly and pumped him at a painfully slow pace, teasing and torturing him as he did to her. All reasonable thinking had flown out the window for Naruto, all he could feel and concentrate on was Hinata. How she was touching him was completely mind blowing. Even though he had lost count of how many times she had touched him like this, it always triggered the same pleasurable outcome. Naruto groaned and brought his free hand to wrap around hers, encouraging her to grip it more firmly and pump him faster, but she relaxed her grip on him, telling him not to interfere. Naruto reluctantly let go of his hold on her hand and brushed her hair to one side instead, exposing her neck. She continued to place butterfly kisses across his chest, licking and nibbling his nipples, not wanting to miss an inch of hot skin on her lips. Naruto bit softly and sucked at her pulse point, groaning at Hinata's ministrations. Hinata nimbly grabbed hold of his length again, pumped him a couple times before placing him at her waiting entrance. Hinata inserted the head, before pulling it out, then pushing it in again. She repeated this twice then inserted it again, this time sliding down on him. The world around them started to disappear from their minds.

"O-oh!" She moaned and stopped kissing his torso.

Naruto grunted, the feeling of being inside her again was amazing... incredible. He brought his free and to the side of Hinata's face, bringing it up towards his and capturing her lips. The both hungrily intensified the kiss and Naruto brought his free hand down to her hip and firmly grasped it. Naruto started thrusting slowly, basking in the feel of them joined as one again. Hinata snaked her arms around his neck and flung her head back whimpering as she started to meet his thrusts. Hinata bit her lip and Naruto bit on the junction of her exposed neck while picking up the pace of their love making.

Picking up the tempo, Naruto started to thrust harder trying to find her inner magic button to push her over the edge. He experimented in twisting himself slightly in their embrace, while pumping harder and faster, and was rewarded by a sudden jolt from his wife and an ecstasy-filled groan. Hinata's grip on him tightened, and her nails clawed into his back. Their breathing becoming rugged and shallow, coming out as hard pants. Hinata's chest started heaving, a tantalising sight for her lover.

Hinata writhed in his hold and tightened her legs hold on his hips as Naruto found her magic spot, mercilessly thrusting against it. Beads of sweat starting to roll down their foreheads as they focused on the pleasure building up inside of them.

"Naruto!"

"Gah, 'Nata!" His voice rasped, his thrusts slowly growing desperate and erratic. "You're too good for me."

That deep feeling started to churn in his stomach and Naruto could've sworn he was slowly losing his mind. Their breathing became more ragged and their hearts pounding loudly in their chests, in sync with each other. Their touches growing hotter and more intense. Naruto suddenly started craving this feeling of ecstasy inside of him and needed release. His head was spinning, the coiling spring in his stomach close to snapping; his teeth gritting and eyes clenched tightly shut as he continued to thrust. Suddenly it became too much for him to handle, he could feel Hinata reaching her limit too, the pleasure coursing through his body was on extreme high.

Hinata bit her lip harder trying to suppress the moans of pleasure and ecstasy. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her head, too, started to spin. She could feel Naruto becoming rigid and stiff in his movements and knew he was close. Suddenly the fluttering butterflies turned into an explosion of fireworks and she trembled as another mind blowing orgasm rocked her body. She couldn't suppress her whimpers any longer and moaned for the length of her climax.

Naruto's coil snapped when he felt Hinata's walls constricting on him and he too joined in the bliss of an orgasm. He gave a couple more awkward thrusts, riding out the pleasure as much as possible before relaxing his vice grip on his lover.

Naruto carefully bent his knees, bringing Hinata down with him to the shower floor. He rotated them around so he was leaning against the wall, legs spread out, with his wife seated comfortably in his lap. Both the lovers shivered but enjoyed the cool water spraying over their burning bodies. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, basking again in the feeling of being with his wife.

"I love you, 'Nata."

"Love you, too."

–- –- –-

**REMINDER: Just letting you know – I am a University student, so the updates will be fairly irregular, but I will try to update as much as possible.**

**Wow big first chapter! This is my first Fic so PLEASE tell me what you think and please review if you notice any errors, or if you have and comments about this fic!**

**Thanks! – Fanatic.**


	2. Mood Swings

**NaruHina: Family Life**

Do not own Naruto. But Tadashi (Teddy) Uzumaki is mine :3 No-one steal my Teddy-bear!

**_Arthur Sontill:_**_ This is a great heartwarmer. I don't need action to hold my interest if there's a detailed story about the lives of these two. Wonderful read, one I'll repeat until next time._

Thank you so much for the positive (and my first!) review, especially since this is my first try and you sound genuine about it. I was aiming for it to be a slightly more realistic (if sometimes fluffy) fic to make it more intriguing because in my opinion I prefer 'real' fics to ones with added bloodlines, god-like characters etcetera (even though they are still fun to read). I will try and keep it as detailed and interesting as possible. Thanks again!

In less then 24 hours after publishing I had 400 views, 13 Favourites and 11 Followers! I'm a little excited now :3 Thanks for everyone who has given me their support. Greatly appreciated.

**Note: **If anyone has an idea for something to happen in their life, review and I'll see if I can add it in anywhere!

**Reminder: I'm a University Student, so updates will be fairly irregular.**

–- –- –-

**Chapter Two: ****Mood Swings**

**Note: This chapter might be a****ll over the place**** as I am just trying to introduce you guys to their daily routines/jobs and everyone else as much as I can and their pairings. Not all characters will be introduced as there are heaps and you kind of get lost with the swarm of characters otherwise. ****This will also give my view on the whole 'Kurama Chakra Inheritance' through Naruto's kids.**

6 Months after last chapter.

For most people, it's a calm and pleasant Monday morning. The Academy has opened again for the new-year entries and all the parents are walking down the streets hand-in-hand with their children who are giddy and bouncing in their hold, excited and eager to start their ninja training.

"Naruto-kun!"

But for the Uzumaki household, today is anything _but_ calm and pleasant.

The house is disastrous; dirty dishes and empty baby food tins filled the kitchen, the fridge contains half spoiled food – not enough time in the day to clean and restock it. Children's play toys littered the lounge room floor – an accident waiting to happen. The bedroom is untidy – bed unmade, dirty clothes scattered across the floor and the connected bathroom's hamper was overflowing, wet towels and water spread across the floor. Ironically, the cleanest room in the house was the laundry as dirty washing seems to be anywhere but there. Hinata's in the nursery, where the dispenser is almost filled with spoiled nappies and is starting to smell, attempting to dress an extra fussy and hungry child while trying to stop him from sobbing. Naruto is downstairs attempting to try and find clean clothes for himself – as hard as finding a needle in a haystack at the condition the house is in.

Both parents are rushing around trying to get everything for the day's events. For the Uzumaki household, today is messy and erratic.

Hinata is starting back at the Academy for work today, but this time as a full-time Sensei, and she's ecstatic. She had absolutely fallen in love with the young children (most likely due to her maternal instincts at the time) and thrived working there while she was pregnant – so much so it was almost classified as a 'craving' during her pregnancy. Helping to raise the new generation of ninja is also another perk. All the children at the Academy adored Hinata too, her patient and calm nature was refreshing to most other Sensei's who are demanding and unemotional. Apparently her attitude made the hyperactive children more composed and focussed in class, thus Hinata is the Head Sesnsei in Lectures – focusing on History, Chakra and Chakra Natures (she doesn't do any practical).

But at the moment she was running late. Kakashi-sensei late. She just hoped someone had filled in for the time being until she arrives.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto has a 'mission' today, although it would only be classified a D-rank by the Hokage, for him it was the most demanding and challenging 'mission' to date. _Babysitting_. His own son. For Naruto, this would be his first time looking after Tadashi alone as Hinata had been on maternity leave until now to help him and deal with the things he didn't necessarily want to associate with – nappies.

Naruto is currently rummaging through the cupboard for anything clean, but to his dismay, the only clean clothes in the cupboard are Hinata's. 'Oh well'. He took her old baggy purple jacket and tossed it on promptly (it was a rather snug fit on him) and just stayed in his long, cotton pyjama bottoms. He then hurriedly gathered all the dirty clothes off the floor and shoved it into the already overflowing hamper, pressing his weight on the pile to force more room in the basket. He grabbed a dry towel, dropped it on the bathroom floor, stood on it and shuffled his way around the room to soak up as much water as possible and scooping up wet towels as he went. Naruto stepped off the towel and added it to the pile in his left arm, he grabbed the heavy hamper in his right and hooked it onto his hip then made his way to the laundry to put on a load of washing.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, now getting impatient.

"Hold on, Hinata! I just need to put a load of washing on!"

He emptied the hamper and separated the dirty washing into three piles (Naruto, Hinata/Tadashi and towels), the largest pile being Naruto's. He quickly shoved his clothes into the washing machine, poured a generous amount of washing powder over the top and turned it on.

Naruto left the laundry and rushed his way upstairs to where Hinata was calling him. But as Naruto entered the lounge room he stood on one of Tadashi's wooden blocks (as painful as stepping on Lego!) which caused him to slip over and come crashing down, whacking his head on the coffee table during the fall.

"Argh! Fucking hell!" He cursed.

"Naruto! Language!" Hinata warned as she came down the stair with a crying Tadashi in her arms. But when she saw the state that Naruto was in, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Naruto was rubbing the side of his head, where he smacked it against the coffee table with one hand, and picking up and throwing blocks away from him with the other. He's also immaturely kicking the ones at his feet with a childish frown and pout on his face.

"I hope you clean that mess."

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, his face darkening slightly at the prospect.

"Okay well I _really_ have to go now. I'm over two hours late!" She exclaimed, thrusting the sobbing Tadashi in Naruto's face. "He's been bathed and changed, all you have to do is feed him, entertain him and _try_ not to kill him." She continued. Naruto glared at her for the last comment, he's not stupid enough to kill his own son, is he? Hinata smiled at his glare and headed for the door to put on her shoes. "I'll be home late tonight," she started again, leaning against the wall on one hand while her other hand was slipping shoes onto her feet. "Around seven'ish, since I have to stop over at the Compound (Hyuga) on the way home. So if you could manage dinner, even if it's takeaway, that would be great! Oh, and don't forget to feed Tadashi at 12noon before his nap, again at 3PM, and change him whenever he needs it during the day. I wrote that all on the fridge in case you forget." She walked back over to Naruto who was now standing and bouncing softly to try and calm Tadashi. "Love you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed for the door again. "Bye!"

Naruto just grumbled a "Love you, too." under his breath and turned his head to stare and somewhat forced a smile at the crying child in his arms. Tadashi started to quieten and gave him a blank stare in return. "Okay..." Naruto sighed. He looked at the clock above the TV unit – 9.30AM – and walked to the kitchen to feed the child in his arms. He swiped the dirty dishes on the dining table to one end and placed Tadashi in his high-chair, giving him the plastic spoon to suck on and entertain himself with he prepared breakfast for him.

While Naruto was scanning the kitchen for baby food, he decided he may as well clean it along the way and started throwing the empty tins in the bin and stacked the dirty dishes into the sink. He scanned the kitchen a little longer and found a tin saying 'Crushed Peaches'. Satisfied, Naruto shrugged and opened the tin and poured the contents into a plastic bowl. He turned and placed the bowl on the high-chair's bench (not sure what to call it?) and pulled out a chair to sit beside Tadashi. He gently tugged the spoon out of his son's mouth and started to feed him.

Tadashi saw the spoon of peaches headed for him and turned his head away giggling. Naruto grumbled but continued to thrust the spoon in his face for a couple minutes, but his efforts were in vein. Sighing in defeat, he put the spoon back in the bowl and stared at his son. His son had a habit of doing this to him, but never to Hinata.

"You were crying that you were hungry before and now that I am feeding you, you refuse to eat it." Naruto complained.

Tadashi turned to his fathers voice and smiled a semi-toothless smile (he only has a couple teeth) while bouncing in his chair and he clapped his hands together.

"What are you smiling at? Your dad's failed attempts at feeding you?" Naruto rested his head on his propped up arm and continued to interrogate his son. "I love you, but you're a pain sometimes, you know?" He attempted to feed his son again, but once again Tadashi turned his head away and laughed cheekily, still clapping his hands. "Is this a game, is it?" Naruto smirked. He had an idea.

Naruto summoned a clone and handed the clone another spoon. "You – go sit on the other side of him." He commanded his clone. Naruto's clone pulled up a chair on the other side of Tadashi and sat down, awaiting further instructions. "Okay, what we are going to do is: when I try to feed him and he turns his head away, you're going to have a spoon ready to pop in his mouth okay?" Naruto got a confirmed nod from his clone and brought his plan into action.

Naruto pulled the spoon out of the bowl again and wagged it intriguingly in his son's face to try and coo him into eating, but again Tadashi smiled, laughed and turned away. Naruto's clone, when Tadashi turned to face him, popped his spoon into the child's laughing mouth. Tadashi froze and stared blankly at his second dad. His eyes were big and he had a look of utter confusion on his face but he sucked the food off the intruding spoon and swallowed none the less.

"Woohoo! It worked!" Naruto cheered and hi-fived his clone. "And people say I'm stupid..." he muttered under his breath. The clone filled his spoon with peaches again and brought it to Tadashi's face for him to eat and this time Tadashi willingly ate off the spoon, still slightly wide eyed. "Okay, you stay here and feed him, since he seems to want to eat now, and I'll start cleaning the house." The clone nodded again and continued feeding the now hungry child.

_–- –- –-_

When Naruto re-entered the kitchen 15 minutes later after cleaning most of the downstairs mess, Tadashi was still eating and so he decided to grab himself a snack out of the fridge to eat with him. However, the fridge had very little food and what was in there clearly didn't fit in the 'edible' category. "Going to have to go grocery shopping today..." He said to no one in particular. He cleaned out the fridge while writing a list of things to buy later on. Naruto look down at his outfit and sighed. He didn't really want to be out shopping in Hinata's jacket and pyjama pants, but he can't find any clothes and the washing machine is still going.

When Tadashi had finished eating Naruto put the bowl and spoons in the sink, dispersed his clone, and lifted his chubby son out of his chair. "Well since we can't go anywhere yet, you want to play in the backyard, or upstairs in your room?" He asked looking down smiling at his son.

"Dada!" Tadashi replied.

"Yes I'm your 'Dada'." Naruto smiled genuinely and poked at Tadashi's stomach lightly making the child wriggle and laugh. Naruto knew Tadashi probably didn't know what a 'Dada' was and was most likely just making noises, but it still warmed his heart hearing his son was attempting to talk. "Well I reckon some sun will do us good, so lets play in the backyard for a bit, yeah?"

–- –- –-

Hinata arrived at the Academy around quarter to ten and had to wait until morning tea was over before resuming her job as Sensei. The Academy has upgraded itself over the years; it still had the large classrooms to accommodate at least 40 students in each class but the rooms were more modern and had more resources and learning materials stacked on bookshelves around the room. Today's lecture was fairly simple, talking about the five Chakra types and handing them sheets of Chakra paper to test their natural, and maybe secondary for a very rare few, Chakra natures. Before the bell went for morning tea Hinata placed a sheet of Chakra paper on each desk to save time of handing them out in class and wrote a couple basic notes on the board as well as drawing the Charka nature chart (the five circles that make a pentagon with links in between them telling them what they were strong and weak against) but left it blank to answer in class.

–- –- –-

Half an hour later and class was hectic. The 'ninja-in-training' weren't too eager to learn about Chakra natures so they decided to entertain themselves with the Chakra paper on the desk, not knowing what it was at the time, and started making paper shurikens to fling across the room, turning them into Chatter Boxes (anyone remember them from school?) to question one another, and some more immature kids turning them into spit balls and sending them flying at other students. Hinata was never told to hand out the Chakra papers _after_ the lecture talk was over. After many feeble attempts at trying to calm them down, she actually had to shout at the class before getting a response! Needless to say, everyone abruptly froze in their places when she shouted. _It's always the quiet ones who are the most frightening. _

Overall, the day wasn't very productive.

–- –- –-

A couple hours later and Tadashi had just awoken from his midday nap and just had his afternoon feed. Naruto and Tadashi are in the kitchen making a hell of a mess – flour _everywhere_. Naruto in particular was covered in it, his black shirt (washing done) now grey and his face had white splotches here and there as Tadashi was sitting on the kitchen bench and grabbing as much of the corn flour as possible in his little hands and chucking it at his dad. Naruto even had a flour hand print on the side of his face from when he bent down to give his son a quick kiss and Tadashi and lifted his little floured hand to his dad's face (an action he somehow learned to mimic from Hinata), Tadashi even made a slight kissy noise with it.

Tadashi also had a fair bit stuck to his clothes and in his lap from his attempts at tossing flour around the room. Naruto had decided to try and make Playdough for his son to play with, it's fairly easy to make and very entertaining. However, the 'easy' part wasn't so easy when Tadashi was having so much fun turning his dad into his own personal Flourman (instead of a Snowman) and refused to stop. He was laughing, bouncing on his bottom, and having an overall great time. Naruto didn't really have the heart to remove his son from the bench and stop his fun, even though Hinata would kill him if she saw the state the kitchen was in.

"You know Teddy, if your mother walked in right now she'd probably kill me. The kitchen is practically her second lover..." Naruto spoke his thoughts to his son.

Tadashi just continued to laugh, eyes shining brightly, now clapping the flour together in his hands, which in turn made the flour puff out in his face and caused him to sneeze and cough. His short, fiery red hair ruffled as he did so (his hair is flat like Kushina's and Hinata's).

Naruto just smiled and shook his head at Tadashi. "Ah Teddy, what am I going to do with you?"

Tadashi sneezed once more, a little snot dripping down his nose, and gave a wide smile – looking as if he's proud of himself with the mess he's made. Naruto got a tissue off the bench and wiped his son's nose and dropped the tissue in the bin.

"Well this Playdough isn't really getting anywhere since you won't let me make it... so how about we just play with blocks or something, yeah?"

Naruto quickly cleaned the kitchen as much as he could and set the lounge room up with blocks for Tadashi to play with while Naruto went to the bathroom to dust and wash off as much flour as possible. However, Naruto heard the front door open and turned on the spot to answer the door, still in his Flourman state.

"Naruto-kun! I'm home." Hinata called out while taking off her shoes.

"Hinata? It's only 3.30PM, I thought you weren't coming home until 7PM?"

"Well I forgot that we-" She stopped herself when she saw Naruto. "What happened to you?"

"Ah this..." He laughed lightly and looked down at his attire, trying to think of a good way to explain the situation. "Teddy likes to throw flour at me?"

"How did he get into the cupboard to throw flour at you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Hinata walked up to him and started to dust some off the flour on his shirt.

"Well... I tried to make some Playdough for him but he decided throwing the flour was more fun than squishy dough." He said sheepishly, ruffling the back of his head with one hand.

Hinata just laughed and brought her hands up to his face to rub the flour off there too. "Only you can turn the simplest things into mission impossible, Naruto."

"Well I try." He laughed. "Anyway, why are you home so early?"

"Oh! I forgot we are having dinner and drinks at Sakura's tonight. She invited us last week but we've been so busy that I just forgot."

"Ah okay, what time do we have to be there?" He asked walking back to the bedroom to get himself cleaned up again.

"At 5PM I think, so you have an hour and a half to get ready, hurry up!" She followed him into the bedroom to get dressed herself.

Naruto turned around and let Hinata walk past him, giving her bottom a pinch as she did. Hinata yelped and jumped, but 'ignored' it and continued to get ready. Naruto smiled and stalked her into the bathroom. "I think it's you who needs to hurry up, 'Nata. I take 10 minutes... maybe 20 with all the flour. You, on the other hand, can take hours if you wanted to."

–- –- –-

Less than half an hour later and Naruto was dressed and ready for dinner and drinks at Sakura's house; he's wearing casual black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves pushed up at his elbows. Naruto's currently sitting in the lounge room, watching his son as he brought himself up to a standing position while gripping at the couch for support, and waited for Hinata to finish. Tadashi smiled, pleased with his efforts, and bobbed his knees, bouncing up and down, indicating to his dad that he wants to be picked up off the floor. Tadashi was dressed up in a blue onesie, which coincidently, is a bear. The hoodie had white bear ears and the belly had a white patch. Naruto smiled down at his son but didn't do anything, instead he crossed his arms behind his head, he wanted to see what else his little boy could do. Tadashi's face started to falter as his dad ignored his request and he started to bob faster, this time pulling at Naruto's pant leg, and put on his puppy face... or in this instance, his teddy face.

Naruto can't resist the teddy face, especially in his bear suite. Tadashi's eyes grow bigger than Lee's.

Naruto sighed heavily and reached down to lift his son onto his lap, he simply can't refuse his teddy face. Tadashi grinned broadly, tongue pressing in between the gaps in his teeth as he laughed. 'I swear Teddy can sense fear and weaknesses in others... or is that babies in general? Either way, he's too irresistible for his own good. I swear he's going to have a fan base when he's older... Just what I needed.'

"Please don't turn into a Sasuke when you're older, okay Teddy?"

Tadashi gave him a blank look but continued to smile. He crawled up his dad's lap and pressed against Naruto's chest to stand himself up. Naruto had is arms at Tadashi's side, but not touching him, ready to catch him if he fell. As Tadashi stood himself up, his feet moved around his father's lap looking for the best support, but accidentally came across Naruto's 'tender spot' to which Naruto instantly reacted and lifted Tadashi off himself while hissing in pain.

"Faaaah, Teddy." Naruto winced, refraining himself from swearing. Naruto's face was bunched together and his knees crossed over as he held Tadashi above him while the pain slowly started to fade away. "N-not there, okay little guy?"

"Not swearing I hope, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata standing in their bedroom doorway dressed in a white, silk kimono, one she regularly wore to Hyuga meetings, with her hair pulled up in a high bun. She didn't have any make up on—not that she needed it—and had very minimal jewellery, only her wedding band, engagement ring and silver studs in her ears.

"Course not!" He instantly replied. "I almost did when he stood on me. I swear he adds ten kilos when he knows it's a soft spot." Naruto huffed.

Hinata smiled and walked into the lounge room. Naruto stood up from the couch and hugged Tadashi to his hip where he clicked in perfectly.

"Shall we go?" He smiled.

Hinata nodded and linked her arm with Naruto's spare one and they headed out the door.

–- –- –-

After ten minutes of walking down the streets of Konoha they eventually arrived at the Uchiha Compound where the garden lights lead them down a cobble pathway to the front of the main house in the complex. All the lights were on and they could see the silhouettes of people moving around the house from behind the curtains.

Naruto walked up to the door, knocked a couple times, then took a step back to join Hinata.

"SASUKE! Can you get that?"

"I'm busy! Can't you get it?"

"You're bloody watching TV! Jeez Sasuke you're such a pain in the arse!"

Naruto and Hinata faced each other with a raised eyebrow. Sakura insulting Sasuke is like Hinata insulting Naruto – it just doesn't happen unless you _really_ pissed her off somehow.

Naruto leaned in close to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "Maybe this is a bad time?"

"Maybe. She did say to come over on Monday night though... it is Monday, isn't it?" She whispered back.

"Yeah, you started work today..."

Both Naruto and Hinata waited outside for another minute while the couple on the other side of the door continued to banter and argue over who was going to answer the door.

"Who else is coming, or was it just us?" Naruto whispered again.

"I was told that pretty much all of us were coming. Maybe she meant next-"

"Hey Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Lee bounding down the path, with his 'flames of youth' exuding his presence, dressed in jeans and a casual collared shirt. Lee's hair has grown longer over the years and he wears it in a short ponytail at the base of his neck with his fringe still covering his forehead. Neji and Tenten followed Lee in tow. Neji hasn't changed much, still emotionless with his presence saying 'I'm the best' but he had softened a bit with family now a major role in his life. Tenten's grown into a more motherly figure like Hinata over the years, her presence calm but still saying 'weapons mistress' and 'tomboy' from time to time. Neji's wearing the Hyuga robes – probably hasn't changed from the meeting Hinata had missed – and Tenten was long sleeved, floral dress that came to her knees.

"Hey guys!" Naruto cheered.

"Hello, didn't bring Eriko?" Hinata asked looking at Neji and Tenten.

"We weren't sure if she was part of the dinner or not." Tenten replied.

Eriko Hyuga is their three-year old daughter. She's almost a spitting image of Tenten with the chocolate brown hair and her calm yet fiery attitude as well – not emotionless like Neji, much to her mother's delight. The only inheritance she managed from Neji were the trademark Hyuga eyes.

(Eriko Jap meaning: child blessed with logic—(blessing) E, (logic) ri, (child) ko).

"They have two kids themselves, you know?" Naruto said while bouncing the child in his hold.

"Well yeah... but it was 'Dinner and _Drinks_' and so we thought it wouldn't be appropriate for Eriko to come. Especially if Lee somehow manages a sip of Sake..." Tenten spoke the last part quietly.

"So have you knocked yet or are we just waiting for them to guess we're here?" Neji asked emotionless as always.

"Yeah, about 5 minutes ago. I think they are having angry sex or something since they were shouting at each other before and now they aren't."

"Naruto!"

"Oh c'mon 'Nata, I'm just joking... actually not really... that wouldn't surprise me if they were. They do it in public all the time, I'm surprised they haven't been busted by restaurant owners yet." Naruto argued. "Plus, they have two kids already_ and _Sakura is pregnant again. And Tenten says we're rabbits."

Hinata flushed at the comment and stayed quiet, twiddling her thumbs together – she rarely did that anymore, but there were still some topics that made her uncomfortable such as hers and other people's sex lives. Truth be told, she hardly ever flushed or played with her thumbs when Naruto spoke about it at home, it was just that her cousin's presence seemed to make her uncomfortable.

"Just because you don't have as many kids, doesn't mean you're any less active." Tenten argued back.

"Anyway..." Naruto quickly added while handing over a half-sleeping Tadashi to Hinata to keep her occupied and distracted by something else.

Naruto walked up to the front door again and was about to knock when the front door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Sakura. She was also dressed in a silk kimono, like Hinata, but it was navy and had the Uchiha Fan on the shoulders. You could see a small baby bump underneath as well that indicated her early stages of pregnancy.

"Jeez! Hi." Sakura squeaked as she almost collided with Naruto.

"Finally finished having angry sex?" Naruto smirked.

"No." Sakura glared. "I'd probably rather have sex with you now than with Sasuke. He's being an arse."

Naruto's eyes widened at the comment and made sure he had an arm around Hinata to prevent her from doing anything (not fainting, she would actually be tempted to shout and argue with Sakura for that comment) other than holding Tadashi and quickly responded. "Ah, thanks but no thanks."

"I thought more were coming?" Inquired Tenten as she entered the house.

"There was, but Shikamaru and Choji had to go on a mission to Suna, I think Shino is a bit scared of these 'get togethers' considering how things have escalated in past events and he didn't really say he was coming... but Ino and Kiba should be coming though since they haven't told me otherwise." Sakura said as she lead them into their living room.

"Nothing was overly terrible that Shino couldn't handle?" Lee asked this time.

"I think the bug bombs Sakura was using in the upstairs rooms last time didn't really appeal to him. He was probably buzzing all night." Neji replied.

The guests all sat themselves in the lounge room while Sakura went down the hall to fetch Sasuke and make sure their children were tucked into bed. Their lounge room was large and very spacious – as expected of a noble clan – with three large navy lounges surrounding a brick fireplace with a wooden coffee table in the middle. The room had a very warm feel to it with a variety of photo's hung on the wall, including the original and new Team 7 photos; the new one only taken only a couple years back. Several photo's were of the latest Uchiha additions, Akane and Sayuri.

Akane Uchiha is a little over two years old and is his father's son in every way - but the hair. His hair is a deep red (hence his name), a blend of his mother's and father's hair together. Sayuri Uchiha has recently turned one and has her mother's softer features; her hair also being a blend of both parents but the other way, with her hair being more of a dark mauve/purple. Both Akane and Sayuri have black eyes instead of emerald, an indicator to the Sharingan.

(Akane Jap meaning: (ne) deep, (aka) red) and (Sayuri Jap meaning: (sa) small, (yuri) lily)

Naruto and Hinata sat themselves on one of the lounges, Hinata with a sleeping Tadashi tucked in her arms with his head against her shoulder. Naruto shuffled closer to his wife and wrapped an arm behind her over the head of the couch. Neji, Tenten and Lee sat themselves comfortably on the opposite couch and the group made general chit-chat for a few minutes before a knock at the front door caught everyone's attention and Naruto got up to answer it since Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem like they are coming out anytime soon. He opened the door and saw Ino and Kiba standing there smiling.

"I know you and Naruto have a rivalry, Sasuke, but isn't transforming into him a little too much?" Ino snickered as she walked past Naruto to enter the lounge room.

"He wishes he was me right now. He and Sakura are arguing at the moment."

"Still?" Kiba asked.

"Still? How long have they been going at it?" Naruto asked as he sat himself down beside Hinata again.

"Well, I saw them bickering about something at the fruit and veggie markets like two days ago." Ino said.

"I could hear them from a mile away..." Kiba grumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't realise she was pregnant and called her fat..."

"I don't think he could be that oblivious. She's been pregnant twice before and he's not Naruto who misses everything." Neji smirked.

"Oi! I planned getting Hinata pregnant and knew exactly when she was! Thank you very much." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

Hinata smiled and looked between Naruto and the sleeping Tadashi in her arms. Naruto was certainly dense at times, everyone knows that, but no-one could argue with the point he made – he had planned everything.

"It doesn't really take a genius to sense a flicker in kunoichi Chakra when they are pregnant." Naruto continued, looking at Ino with a raised eyebrow. Ino glanced up at him and shook her head slightly while also looking at Kiba. Everyone in the room noticed the exchange between the two, even Kiba – but he didn't seem to catch on. "Anyway, it was obvious when Hinata was pregnant since my Chakra is so prominent; it was like sensing another me." Naruto started again bringing his arms behind his head.

Everyone just nodded in agreement with his statement, except for Lee since he can't really tell the difference between Chakra's simply because he had very minimal himself to sense with. Conversation momentarily stopped as Sakura and Sasuke could be heard as they made their way down they hall to entertain their guests.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Akane has trouble going down to sleep." Sakura said as she sat herself down on the lounge next to Ino. Sasuke walked to the only available seat and sat himself beside Naruto. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Pregnancy." Tenten replied. "Naruto was just talking about sensing it and all."

Sasuke grunted at the topic and folded his arms, resting his head back on the head of the couch.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Lee?" Naruto turned his gaze off the grumpy Sasuke next to him to look at Lee.

"I'm a little curious about something," He started. "You said your Chakra is prominent and that Hinata felt like it during pregnancy, so why didn't Tadashi inherit any of your secondary Chakra?"

"I swear I had to explain this to the whole bloody council a year ago. You can't inherit seals." Naruto groaned and Hinata nudged him with her elbow telling him not to use bad language around Tadashi and to be more polite. "Take Neji for example," Naruto started again, Tenten and Neji gave him their full attention at the mention of Neji's name. "Before the Hyuga's decided the Caged Bird Seal was utterly stupid and got rid of it, all Branch Members had one, yeah? Neji wasn't born with it simply because his parents had them, he received it when he was three or four or however old, I don't know. Same with my seal, it's mine and he doesn't move; he can't be passed around without me doing something, and Tadashi can't take any part of him." Naruto finished while rubbing his stomach.

"Ah right." Lee answered quietly.

"Anyway, when is the dinner and drinks starting? I could eat now." Naruto asked to change the mood in the room.

"Oh!" Sakura realised. "Come down to the kitchen and grab what you like, some food is still in the oven to keep warm." Sakura answered while standing up. "I even made ramen."

Naruto grinned and followed Sakura eagerly down the hall to the kitchen, everyone else following in tow as well.

**–- –- –-**

Everyone walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. They each grabbed plates and bowls and filled them with the assorted foods that were served on the bench tops, Naruto of course grabbing several bowls of ramen, and then seating themselves at the dining table. Hinata set Tadashi in one of the high chairs at the end and sat in the seat beside him. He had already been feed and won't eat for a while. Hinata smiled and gently stroked Tadashi's head as he dropped his head and fell back to sleep in the chair.

"He's probably worn out from throwing flour at me all day." Naruto said as he took the seat beside Hinata. Hinata smiled at the comment and stood up and headed towards the kitchen to grab herself some dinner since Naruto is now watching Tadashi.

"How did he manage to throw flour at you?" Kiba questioned as he sat down.

"Think Kiba. How do you throw things?" Naruto smartly replied.

"You're an idiot."

"Says the guy who sucks at sensing Chakra."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing..." Naruto smirked. Neji and Sasuke also smirked along side Naruto as they sat themselves at the dining table.

All the wives, and girlfriend (Ino/Kiba only dating), were talking amongst themselves in the kitchen while serving themselves food; the husbands, boyfriend and Lee, all joking and making snide comments to each other around the dining table before their partners joined them and scold them to be more polite.

"Do you know what I just realised?" Naruto said, pausing mid-bite into his food.

"The sky is blue?" Kiba snickered.

"It's night time, Mutt. It's black." Naruto retaliated.

"What did you realise, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked politely to stop the banter.

"Women usually call men pigs, and men usually call women dogs, whenever they do something wrong or inappropriate, yeah? Well, in Ino's and Kiba's relationship, it's opposite." Naruto laughed. "They can't give each other the insult because that's what they actually are."

As if on cue, Sakura shouting "Ino-pig" rang throughout the room, along with Ino shouting "Forehead" in return. Kiba mentally sighed, he couldn't combat that.

Naruto is actually being smart tonight and winning arguments, what's with that?

Neji actually gave a few soft laughs while Lee smiled broadly and Sasuke just grunted and smirked. It's not often Naruto wins an argument, and twice in a row with Kiba none the less.

"So... Sasuke, what's got your panties in a twist?" Naruto asked while shoving food into his mouth.

"Nothing."

"Pfft! Call her fat or something?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"I think we shouldn't-" Lee started.

"They won't stop until you answer them." Neji interrupted while twirling noodles onto his chop sticks.

"Mood swings." Sasuke mumbled before eating.

Naruto faked sympathy. "Naww, period again?" He pouted, then laughed.

"She's pregnant, idiot. She doesn't have her period."

"Who said I was talking about Sakura? _Idiot_." Naruto retaliated.

Lee and Kiba cracked up laughing and Neji gave a few small chuckles before they all quietened down as the girls re-entered the dinning room and sat themselves down at the table.

"What was so funny?" Tenten asked as she took her seat.

"Sasuke and his 'mood swings'." Neji replied.

"What's it this time Sasuke? Run out of tomatoes?" Ino snickered.

(In case you guys didn't know, apparently his favourite food is tomatoes)

"Why do I bother...? I swear some people-" Sasuke groaned.

"Oh relax, Sasuke-_chan_! Just teasing." Ino interrupted.

"As much fun as a poke in the eye, aye?" Naruto chirped to Ino, ignoring Sasuke's glare. Ino just smiled and nodded.

"Why do you always say that?" Sasuke muttered.

"It's true! And it's funny because of _your_ eyes."

"Why don't you say that to Neji then?"

"Because he can use his eyes even if they are blindfolded. I don't think a poke would stop him. And if I said that to Neji it's also insulting Hinata."

"Okay boys, enough with the rivalry." Sakura sighed.

Naruto just grinned and continued to eat his dinner. Kiba, Ino, Lee and Tenten have smiles on their faces, Neji is smirking, Hinata was trying to keep a straight face, but is also smiling, Sakura looks a little run-down, Sasuke... looks like Sasuke always does, and Tadashi was still sound asleep (bet you guys almost forgot about him, aye?).

"Would anyone like a drink?" Sakura asked as she stood up from the table.

Hinata stood up to help Sakura and gathered the empty bowls and plates around the table and took the boys orders. After another few minutes of small talk, the girls re-entered the dining room and passed around the drinks, Lee, Ino and Sakura only having water. Hinata took her seat beside Naruto again and handed him his glass. Naruto thanked her and pecked her on the cheek.

"You're not having anything, 'Nata?" Naruto asked as he noticed Hinata didn't bring anything for herself.

"I'm good, thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Righto."

"Don't want to get drunk again, Hinata?" Kiba laughed.

"Don't be mean, Kiba. You know she hardly ever drinks. He was referring to water or something." Ino said calmly.

"Oh, I remember that!" Tenten chirped.

Everyone in the room started laughing at an old memory, even Naruto—although more guiltily. Hinata flushed at the comment and averted her gaze to her sleeping son.

–- –- –-

**Flashback: Naruto & Hinata's Engagement Party**

_A month after their engagement and Naruto and Hinata have finally found the time to celebrate with their friends. The party was hosted their backyard, which would normally be fairly plain, was glimmered up for tonight's special celebration. A tall __elm__ tree in the far corner of their yard was decorated in Christmas lights with a couple paper lanterns hanging off the lower branches. A small flower patch, sheltered underneath the tree, glowed from lights above. Their fence, like most other around Konoha, were tall, miss-matched wooden planks nailed together, but tonight they also had paper lanterns strung up and nailed against it. A couple of smaller flowered shrubs, blended into the fence line to create a more pleasant looking backdrop than a bare fence, likewise had Christmas lights scattered through them. A white marque (said: mar-key = party tent) that they had hired for the occasion, stood at the other end away from the tree and had multiple tables and chairs set up underneath. _

_All the Konoha 12 were present, as well as Temari who's technically on a mission, to congratulate the new husband-and-wife-to-be. Everyone was dressed up in either tuxedoes, kimonos, or cocktail dresses. The celebration had started around 8 o'clock once everyone had finally arrived and toasts to the happy couple were given at random times throughout the night._

_Now past midnight, an echoed chime of glass brought everyone's attention to the front of the marque where a slightly tipsy Sakura stood with her hands raised above her head with her wine glass in one and a spoon in the other, clinking them together._

"_I would actually like to propose a test!" She chirped. _

"_I believe the word you're looking for is 'toast'." Replied Neji is his emotionless demeanour._

"_No! I mean a test!" She argued. "I want to see if Naruto really knows Hinata as well as he says he does and can pick her out of an audience."_

"_It's not that hard, Sakura! She's the only one with shiny blue hair and you wouldn't really find her in an audience, she'd be hiding in the back corner poking her fingers together!" Barked Kiba._

_Everyone chuckled at Kiba's comment as it was mostly true. Naruto tugged a slightly flushed Hinata in their embrace, laughing at her while at the same time comforting her. Hinata wasn't one to be found in a crowd of people, but Naruto wouldn't describe it as 'hiding in the back corner', he'd describe it as 'standing out' since she literally was standing outside of the main crowd doing something 'normal' people wouldn't generally do. However, the 'poking her fingers together' is a habit only Hinata can pull off. It's her trademark gesture._

"_No, no, no, no, nooo!" She slurred waving her hands around her. "What I mean is to see if he can—blindfolded—pick her from the rest!" Sakura chirped excitedly again._

"_Oooh! What kind of blindfolded test are we talking about?" Ino pitched in, one drink away from passing out._

"_Well, Naruto of course will be blindfolded, and all us girlies will have to line up in front of him," Sakura started again, flailing her arms about to over dramatise things. "And he'll have kiss us and guess which one is Hinata!"_

"_No, no, no, no, _**_no_**_!" Naruto refused, crossing him arms in defiance over his chest. "I'm not kissing anyone here other than Hinata," He started again, unconsciously moving closer to her. "And maybe Sasuke, for old time's sake." He looked directly at Sasuke's emotionless face and winked._

"_You aren't kissing my boyfriend!" Sakura replied sharply._

"_Well I don't want to kiss his girlfriend!" Naruto retaliated._

"_You saying I'm a terrible kisser?"_

"_Oh c'mon, Naruto!" Ino interrupted. "It'll be fun! She's clearly eager to do it, I'll do it, I'm sure some of the guys' 'dates' won't mind joining in a bit of fun, Tenten and Temari are always playful, S__a__suke can always join for the hell of it, and then there's Hinata who you have to guess!" _

_(Ino and Kiba are not dating here)_

"_I'm not kissing the dobe." Sasuke glared at Ino._

"_You've kissed him _**_twice_**_ before, one more can't hurt, hmm?"_

"_I take offence-"_

"_Oh c'mon, Sasuke. She was just teasing." Naruto replied lazily."You're about as much fun as a poke in the eye." Naruto continued and flicked Sasuke's temple. "I wouldn't recommend you actually poke _**_your_**_ eyes though... that's just stupid." _

"_So, Hinata...keen?" Sakura interrupted their little banter._

_Naruto sighed and looked to his fiancé beside him. He knew arguing with Sakura and Ino was not going to get him anywhere, but he didn't want to do anything Hinata wasn't comfortable with – heck even he wasn't comfortable with it! _

"_Ah..sure. Bit of fun, yeah?"_

_Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed at his fiancé. Since when did Hinata approve of him kissing other women? Since when has she not stuttered under the spotlight? Since when did Hinata say 'yeah'? What the hell!_

"_Oh my god! Who the hell got Hinata drunk?" Naruto concluded._

"_Give her a break, Naruto! It's her night too, you know?" Snickered Kiba. "Besides, you get to kiss other woman with permission! That's gold in any relationship!"_

"_You have an effed up mind if that's 'gold' in your relationships..." Naruto grumbled._

"_The 'gold' is sex, obviously. I mean Naruto is quite the 'stamina freak' in training, but that statement doesn't even do him justice in the bedroom."_

_Everyone scoffed and chocked on their drinks, Champagne spraying everywhere and some glasses even dropping to the ground and shattering. They turned their full attention to Hinata and gaped further. For the first time, Naruto was the one to blush heavily at __the__ innuendo comment – usually he's implying them on her. She had _**_never_**_ spoken so openly and relaxed about anything to do with her sex life before. They stared at Hinata for a minute, while she just winked at everyone in return._

"_And to think that's actually Hinata." Neji spoke disbelievingly._

_Every__one__ snapped out of their stupor and turned to face Neji who had his Byakugan activated, proof that 'Hinata' was indeed... Hinata. Everyone's eyes widened a little more at the predicament and faced Hinata again._

"_Well come on Naruto, take off your tie so I can blindfold you!" Hinata cheered._

_Naruto continued to stare dumbfounded at Hinata, but complied. He had already experienced a drunk Hinata tonight, he didn't want to experience an angry-drunk Hinata, too. _

_Naruto let Hinata tug off his silk tie and wrap it around his face, making sure it was on tight. Once she had successfully blindfolded him, she pulled on his arm and lead him to a more open space. The girls gathered together to discuss quietly who was going in what order then lined up in front of Naruto. __All the males__ pulled a seat up around Naruto to watch his little 'test'._

_Naruto stood quietly and twiddled with his thumbs while waiting for the first girl to kiss him. Naruto felt a soft breath on his face and leaned himself in slightly, telling the girl in front that he was ready. He felt thin, cracked lips press against his and he instantly pulled away, knowing that wasn't Hinata._

"_From the cracked lips, I'm going to guess you're Temari and not Hinata."_

"_Living in a desert doesn't really bode well for my lips, aye?" _

_Naruto just smiled at his correct assumption, he's never really been one to analyse a situation and recognise right from wrong, left from right. But considering he's being pressured to tell Hinata from every other girl in the room, by a kiss, had him a little on edge. Therefore he's trying to calculate everything to prevent embarrassment... well more like an angry or upset Hinata._

_Naruto waited patiently again, still twiddling his thumbs, waiting for the second girl to try convince him that they are Hinata. This time he didn't even feel the breath on his face, lips just quickly swooped onto his and started to massage his lips with theirs. After a couple seconds, Naruto pulled away. _

"_A bit eager?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!" Snapped Ino._

"_Nothing." He smirked._

_Ino huffed and walked away, leaving Naruto alone again to wait for the next girl. He stood there for a good minute before he felt soft lips press against and linger for a couple seconds before caressing his. Naruto swiftly responded to the kiss and brought his hands up to the sides of her face and affectionately rubbed her checks with his thumbs. She moaned quietly into the kiss and Naruto mentally smirked. He found her. They continued to kiss passionately for a while, and she continued to softly moan ever now and then. Eventually the pair had to break apart for air, resting their foreheads against each other._

"_Hey 'Nata." He whispered softly, so only she could hear._

"_Hi." Hinata smiled and __leaned in to kiss him again__._

**(AN: In case you didn't notice, Naruto tries **_**not**_** to swear as Hinata usually scolds him for it, like earlier).**

**End Flashback**

–- –- –-

Most of the people in the room were laughing – Hinata laughed quietly, but was still very flustered, and Naruto's cheeks were also slightly tinged pink. Tadashi started to stir in his sleep and Naruto stood up to grab him. He carefully lifted the sleepy child out of the chair and placed him against his shoulder.

"I know you call your kid 'Teddy', but isn't the outfit a little too far?" Kiba laughed as she noticed the blue bear suite he was wearing.

"No." Naruto glared at Kiba, then smiled at his son. "He's just jealous." He spoke quietly to Tadashi.

"Pfft."

"I think we should head home soon, 'Nata."

"What's the time?"

"Almost 9PM." Lee said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Okay." Hinata replied standing up. "Thank you for inviting us Sakura, dinner was lovely. Need help with anything before we leave?"

"All good, don't worry about it." Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

"Alright, well thanks." Naruto said as he started to head for the hallway.

–- –- –-

Once the Uzumaki's arrived home, Naruto headed up stairs to change Tadashi and tuck him into bed then headed back down again. When Naruto entered the bedroom he stopped and looked at Hinata. He wasn't looking at her because she was getting changed, but because her posture was slightly off and her face bunched together; Naruto knew she was trying to fake being angry. He could tell the difference between when she was really upset with something, or playing with him, just by the way she held herself. When she was genuinely upset with something she would stand tall to try and make herself look more bold, whereas right now she was in between gentle and bold.

"Hinata?" Naruto smiled while walking up behind her.

Hinata just ignored him and continued pulling on her shirt.

"'Nata?" Naruto whispered in her ear as he attempted to hug her.

Hinata smiled a little, but pulled herself away from him and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Naruto just laughed to himself and started changing. After Hinata had brushed her teeth, she jumped into bed and waited for her husband. Naruto walked over to the side of the bed, after brushing his teeth, and crouched down.

"Hinataaah." Naruto whispered while brushing the hair off her face.

Hinata just rolled over and faced Naruto's side of the bed. Naruto sighed and went to the end, he stood up on it and walked up to the head of the bed, brushing his hands on the ceiling to try get a reaction out of Hinata. It worked.

"Don't walk on the bed!"

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" Naruto laughed while he collapsed down into bed.

Hinata squeaked and rolled over again.

"What's wrong, Hina-chaaaan?" Naruto sighed, going through all her second names. Naruto could feel the smile on Hinata's face as he said that nickname. "If it was the engagement party thing, I'm sorry." He propped himself on his elbow.

Hinata smiled and turned to face him. "I really dislike you sometimes." She said, not able to say 'hate'.

"I really _dislike_ you too." Naruto continued to smile. "You're fat, ugly and a terrible wife." He started playing with her hair again with his free hand.

"You're a terrible husband too, and the story was wrong."

"How so?"

"You're lousy in bed."

"And you're a bad liar." Naruto chuckled and kissed her nose. "Points for effort?"

"I don't think there's ever much effort."

"I'll go sleep on the couch then!" Naruto huffed and sat up, taking his pillow.

"No!" Hinata yelped and grabbed onto his arm.

Naruto laughed and fell backwards again, laying on his back with his head turned towards her. "What?" He said quietly as he re-adjusted his pillow.

"You can have points." She mumbled.

"You're giving me points just so I sleep here?" Hinata nodded and rested her head beside Naruto's shoulder and kissed it, her hand linking with his. "You _are_ a terrible wife."

"Mhmm." Hinata hummed as she closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled and brought their intertwined hands to his face and kissed the back of hers. He rolled over and loosely draped and his free arm over her. "I dislike you, _so much_."

–- –- –-

**Yes this chapter did imply Kurama a bit just to get my view on the whole Chakra thing. A lot of other fics have Naruto's kids, and even wives, all racked up on Kyuubi Chakra, but in my opinion I don't think it would happen since he's sealed to it (or its sealed to him, whichever way you want to look at it), and therefore I don't think his kids could 'inherit' it unless he loosened the seal and sealed some of the Chakra into his kids himself - Naruto's mum was the former Jinchuuriki and she didn't just give him traits of it (except the whisker marks on his face which if you watch I'm _pretty_ sure he was actually born with them, they didn't just appear when he was sealed?), he actually 'inherited' his 'abilities' from the sealing itself - So yeah, that's just my view on it I guess.**

Forgot to mention Tadashi's Jap meaning: (ta) Loyal, (da) faithful, (shi) correct OR (tada) happiness, (shi) correct. Either way I think the name is fitting :)

I actually didn't choose names from their meanings, I just chose names I liked and they somehow managed to fit perfectly! :)

**Please review on anything**, positive/negative, grammar, wording etc. because after long chapters I do sometimes say words over and over again like 'lightly' and 'slightly' because there aren't many synonyms for them. Also writing their names so often I do accidentally type 'Naurto', 'Hintata', 'Tadahi', 'Susuke' etc. So any errors please let me know! ^^

******Reminder: I'm a University Student, so updates will be fairly irregular.**

**Thanks – Fanatic**


	3. Seconds

**NaruHina: Family Life**

Do not own Naruto. The fluffy Teddy-bear, however, is mine :)

–- –- –-

**I had a review for Chapter 2 saying: **Great story! Teddy is only three months and is learning how to walk and talk! The last time I checked infants only cry, eat and sleep. Teddy may be a ninja baby but still; this is just ridiculous. Otherwise, I love this! **Thank you for liking my story, but j****ust in case you missed it, I said Chapter 2 is 6 months AFTER the last chapter. ****T****herefore, Tadashi was 9month****s****; he wasn't fully talking nor walking, but at 9 months babies can say small words and sounds (he only said Dada), and they can pull themselves up and stand, but they cannot walk unsupported yet (I only had him pull himself into a standing position with the couch). Just thought I would clear that up in case any of you guys were also thinking along the ****same**** lines ****or missed it when I said '6 Months after last chapter'****.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I need them to know where to move next or if I need to change anything. It's always good to receive feedback, positive or negative, so I can improve the story more to your enjoyment. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ON ANYTHING!**

–- –- –-

**Chapter One:** Time of year- Early/Mid July. NaruHina: 25 years old. Married (in May): 2 months. Tadashi (born April): 3 months old.

**Chapter Two: 6 months ****after last chapter****.** Time of year – Early/Mid January. NaruHina: 26. Married (in May): 8 months. Tadashi (born April): 9 months.

**Chapter Three: 9 months ****after last chapter****. **Time of year – Mid/Late September. NaruHina: 26 about to turn 27. Married (in May): 17 months – 1year, 5months. Tadashi (born April): 18 months – 1year, 6months.

–- –- –-

**Reminder: I'm a University Student, so updates will be fairly irregular.**

–- –- –-

**Chapter 3: Seconds**

(Naruto and Hinata 26 turning 27)

9 Months after last chapter.

The early morning light shone lowly, just peeking over the mountain summits as the sun gradually started to rise for the beginning of a new day. The soft yellow and orange rays caressing the village below. Only a few people were awake in the early hours of the morning as a lot of active ninja are currently away on missions due to the increased external demand.

The Uzumaki house was quiet as the residents earned a much needed sleep-in. Pity the blinds were open in the main bedroom allowing the light to shine through. Naruto groaned and huffed as he sat up in bed, the bed sheets fell down to his lap and exposing his bare chest. He rubbed his eyes and face with both hands before stretching his arms behind his head and collapsing back on the bed. He squinted his eyes at the intruding light and lifted himself back up, begrudgingly, pulled the strings down for the blinds to shut, and fell back once again. Naruto breathed a heavy sigh; he has developed into one of those unfortunate people who, once awake, can't fall asleep again.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, his left arm behind his head and his right on his chest. After a couple minutes he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He smiled, but continued to stare upwards. "Morning."

Hinata smiled and squirmed under the sheets to move closer to him. As she moved closer to him, the sheets slowly slid down and exposed her bare shoulders and half her chest also. She lifted up his right arm and tucked herself underneath it, pushing herself against his side. Hinata kissed his chest and tangled her legs with his. "Morning." She hummed quietly.

Naruto tightened the hold on his right arm, squishing his wife more into his side. He smirked as he felt her breasts pushed firmly against him, he then relaxed his grip.

"You don't have to do that every time." Hinata said softly. "They will always be there."

"Yeah, but they are bigger now." Naruto smirked. "Teddy isn't sucking off them anymore." Hinata whacked his stomach for his comment. "Oof! W-what was that for?" He asked, slightly winded.

Hinata gave him a warning glare before softening her eyes and kissing his chest again. "You're a pervert." She spoke softly, trying to fall asleep in the warm embrace.

"I think you love that about me." Naruto laughed as Hinata flushed and playfully whacked him again. He traced his right hand down her arm then dropped it down on her hip and smoothed his hand around it. They both stayed quiet for a few moments and Hinata also started drawing patterns on his stomach. "Want to know something weird about me? I don't think I have actually told you this before." Naruto mumbled to try and keep the quiet.

"What's something weird about you?"

"The guys actually tease me about this." He started. "But basically they tend to obsess about 'big boobs' or a 'nice ass' as a physical attribute their partners must have, and yeah I kind of agree they're good – I mean you have both." Naruto laughed quietly and squeezed Hinata into his side again. "But do you want to know what I really like about you?"

"What do you really like about me?" Hinata smiled.

Naruto smoothed his hand around her hip again. "I really like your hips."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Hips?"

"Don't tease me too." He whined. "But yeah, hips. I have a thing for hips."

"What's so good about them? Mine are chunky." Hinata said quietly as she removed her hand from his stomach to grab a hold of her hip, below Naruto's hand, and jiggled it to prove her point.

Naruto pushed at her hip, forcing her to roll to the side onto her back. He followed Hinata and laid on top of her, resting himself between her legs. With his now free left hand, he mimicked the movements of his right and smoothed them both around either side of her hips. Naruto dropped his head down and rested his chin on her stomach.

"For starters, they aren't _chunky_." He said as he continued his ministrations on her pelvis. "They're just smooth and round from once being pregnant. Secondly, I like having something to grab on to." Naruto gave a flirtatious smile and winked at her, taking a firm grip at her hips. He gave her a gentle squeeze before relaxing his hold and rubbing his hands up her sides. "And they connect to everything else." He continued to journey his hands firmly up her sides before resting them underneath her shoulders. He lifted his fingers to poke at her underarms, Hinata relaxed her arms and let Naruto push them up above her head and continued to smooth his hands up her arms. Once her hands were above her head, he linked her wrists together and pressed his left forearm on her wrists. He slowly travelled his right hand back down her sides again, using his nails, before grabbing another firm hold on her right hip again. Naruto lifted his body up and smirked as he whispered in her ear. "And now you're pinned."

Naruto leaned down and gave his pinned lover a tender, lingering kiss. He lifted his head back up after a few moments and smiled down at her, Hinata returned the smile also; but Naruto's expression quickly faded as he heard Tadashi crying upstairs.

"Why does he have to cry now?" Naruto groaned. "It's hardly 8AM on a Saturday morning... He needs to learn the days of the week."

"He's only 18 months, Naruto."

"I don't care if he's 18 years, did he have to interrupt now?" He grumbled while he leaned down to kiss her again.

Hinata smiled at her husband's childish whining and leaned up to meet him half way, kissing him briefly before pulling away and dropping her head back. "You had your fun several times last night. We can continue this later." Hinata gave him a coy smile. "But right now you need to go and get _your_ son." Hinata closed her eyes, pretending to go to sleep again even though she was smiling and Naruto still had her arms pinned above her head.

Naruto, taking advantage of the situation, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You make it sound like only I wanted this. It takes two to tango." He smirked before kissing her jawline.

"You're the one who wanted one plus one to equal three." She breathed and softly moaned as Naruto continued his feathery kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Naruto frowned slightly. "We both wanted that." He said firmly before he smirked and raked his nails softly up and down her side. "And I eventually want one plus one to equal five. I want all the rooms upstairs full." He moved his hand to trace his fingers lightly over her midriff, before returning to caressing her hips again. "As soon as possible, too." Naruto brought his head up and captured her lips with his. He massaged her lips softly for a few moments before parting his lips more to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue. Hinata parted her lips as well, giving Naruto the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hinata easily lost herself in the moment and passionately returned kiss for a few minutes, occasionally nibbling and sucking at his lower lip; but stopped quickly when she brought her mind back to reality. Their son was still upstairs crying. She pulled her tongue back and bit on Naruto's lip, not hard, but enough to make him pull away.

"What?" Naruto frowned. Hinata has never bit him before.

Hinata could see the confusion on his face, he probably forgot about the situation also and was wondering why she had bit him. She gave him a quick apologetic look before frowning at him in return. "Tadashi is still crying."

Naruto sighed, but nodded. He released his hold on her wrists and brought his hands down on the bed to push himself up into a kneeling position. As Naruto sat up, he took all the sheets and blankets with him, exposing Hinata's nude form and causing her to cross her arm over her chest and shiver from the cool air. "Cold?" Naruto smirked but quickly pulled the blanket over his shoulder and tucked it around Hinata, she gave an appreciative smile in return. Naruto stood from his kneeling position and stepped off the bed, causing the mattress, and Hinata, to bounce up from the loss of weight. Naruto bent over and opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table and pulled on a pair of silk boxers and tossed a pair of Hinata's cotton briefs on the bed. He walked down the room, opened their closet, and pulled on the first shirt he saw which looked to be a simple navy tee-shirt. Once he had pulled on the shirt he pulled out another and tossed a faded red tee to Hinata.

"Oh before I forget." Naruto said as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Hinata replied as she brought the loose shirt over her head.

"You'll need to stop taking your pills or I'll have to hide them." He grinned and winked suggestively.

Naruto then left the room to go fetch his crying son, not really noticing Hinata's changed expression.

–- –- –-

Naruto strode up the stairs, taking two steps a pace as he headed towards Tadashi's bedroom. The little boy has grown a fair amount in the last 9 months. His hair longer, with short mop of fiery red covering his head. And although he is still a little chubby from natural baby fat, he has slimmed since learning how to walk, and somewhat 'run'... it's more like trudging. Tadashi can say a few simple words (although not always pronouncing them correctly... tends to be a little mumbled) as his parents have encouraged him to talk and associated the noises with particular objects or areas around the house; his favourite being the plastic spoon on the kitchen bench. 'Food time'.

Naruto smiled apologetically down at his son and instantly took back the comments he said earlier. Tadashi had small tears pooling in his eyes, the odd one or two slipping down his pale cheek. His hands out stretched above him, craving the need to be held and comforted, and his legs were squirming under the yellow and orange sheets. Naruto leaned over and picked up his son, putting him against his shoulder as he 'shhhed' and kissed his forehead; one arm supporting his back while the other one softly patted his bottom. Naruto also started to sway his hips side to side, thinking of all the possible ways to calm the crying child sooner.

"Shhh. It's okay." Naruto spoke soothingly as he placed another kiss on his son's forehead. He loved being able to cuddle and snuggle with his son, even if he was crying. It was something he has almost craved, like Hinata and her work, since Tadashi arrived in the world. Naruto thought it was most likely was due to the fact he never had these luxuries as a child and he now seeks it out as he has the opportunity. "Mummy?" Naruto asked quietly.

Tadashi's crying momentarily stopped as he lifted his head up to look up at his father. His blue eyes were a little red from all the tears. He sniffled and blinked once before he started crying again and plonked his head back on his dad's shoulder.

"You want your mum. Alrighty then." Naruto said softly as he starting rubbing Tadashi's back and headed out the room. "You're such a mummy's boy." He smiled.

–- –- –-

Naruto carefully made his way down the stairs, as not to disturb the tired and crying child in his arms too much. As he walked back into his bedroom he saw Hinata leaning against the headboard reading his favourite book. He always kept the book safe in a wooden box in the top drawer of the bedside table. The hard-cover was a little worn and torn, some of the pages having random stains for several different spilt drinks. But that just made Naruto cherish it all the more, it added character.

_Tale of the Gutsy Ninja: 'Pervy-Sage'._

Hinata saw Naruto, with a sobbing Tadashi, enter from the corner of her eye and she moved over and set herself up again on Naruto's side of the bed so he wouldn't have to shuffle up the end with their son.

"Thanks." He smiled and sat himself comfortably on Hinata's side. He sat up straight and crossed his legs, carefully adjusting his hold on Tadashi as he did so. Naruto then carefully laid his son on the bed in between himself and Hinata. But as he released his hold on the child, Tadashi immediately stood up and starting crying harder for attention and walked up closer to his mother.

Hinata closed the book and passed it over to Naruto to put away, than she pulled Tadashi onto her lap where he instantly snuggled into her hold. "What's wrong, Teddy?" She smiled softly and gently raked her nails through his hair. Hinata never used to call Tadashi 'Teddy', she was much too formal, but Naruto had managed to get her into the habit; and quite frankly, she loved his second name. She wrapped both her arms around his side and he sat sideways in her lap, his head nudged into her breast as a pillow. Tadashi brought his thumb to his mouth, closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep again.

"How come he can do that, but I can't?" Naruto pouted, interrupting the moment.

Hinata's smile widened, but she didn't move her gaze from her son. "You don't exactly fit in my lap. Plus, you're too heavy _and_ you're not a child."

"Everyone says I act like a child, what's the difference? And I was laying on you earlier and you didn't complain about me being heavy then." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You certainly do act like one, that's for sure." She laughed as she saw Naruto huff again and grumble something under his breath about her being a terrible wife that he, unfortunately, had the _displeasure_ of loving.

Naruto shuffled around in the bed and sat himself closer to Hinata, stretching one of his legs out straight, the other bent beside it making is legs form a backwards 'P' shape. He leaned his head on Hinata's shoulder and loosely wrapped his right arm around her lower back. "Oh, and another thing. You say he's _my_ son when he is clearly a mummy's boy." He spoke quietly as he nuzzled his head on Hinata's shoulder to find a comfortable spot; his hair tickling her neck, causing her pale, smooth skin to go bumpy from the appearing goosebumps. "I'm claiming ownership over the next one, whether they like you more or not."

"_Claiming ownership_?" Hinata quirked an eyebrow and continued to smile at her husband's childish behaviour.

"Mhmm. I'll chain them to me if I have to."

Tadashi stirred in Hinata's arms, gradually waking up from the noises around him. He slowly blinked his eyes a couple times as he came to terms with what's happening around him. Tadashi grabbed at his mother's shirt and eventually managed to pull himself up after a few failed attempts. It was almost as if he sensed his dad's displeasure of not having him in his lap, choosing his mother over him. Tadashi will probably think his dad deserved the nickname 'Teddy' more then he when he hears all these 'family moments' stories when he's older. He trudged out of Hinata's lap and slid his way into his father's. As Tadashi left Hinata's lap, she grabbed her pillow and turned sideways to lean against the wall with the pillow supporting her back. She comfortably crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap.

Naruto, as he saw his wife changing positions, decided to take advantage of the new arrangement. He gently picked up Tadashi and wriggled his way over the bed to actually sit in Hinata's lap as his son did earlier, only not sitting sideways. Naruto slouched against her chest to enjoy his personal 'pillows'. He leaned his head back, rubbing it into her chest as he smiled up at her cheekily and she just shook her head, sighing yet smiling; she's genuinely enjoying the moment.

"See? I can fit in your lap just fine." Naruto continued to smile.

Tadashi re-arranged himself in his father's lap and sat pretty much the same way as he was previously sitting in his mother's. Hinata tucked her legs in close around Naruto and brought her hands up to massage his scalp, raking her nails affectionately, occasionally twirling random strands or plating small braids before they spiralled out.

Naruto moved his gaze to his son who has already fallen asleep for the second time. "I want seconds, 'Nata." He spoke softly, trying not to wake him up again.

Hinata tilted her head to the side to see what he meant by that before she realised he was talking about Tadashi, well, children. "They aren't food." Hinata laughed softly while braiding his hair. "You don't just cook and serve them up."

"Well... When you think about it, you actually do in a way." Naruto paused for a moment, trying to think of the best analogy. "You have to pre-heat the oven, wait for it to be at the right _temper_ature and the right _time_." He started again. "Then you have to do some _preparation_. That's the fun part, putting everything together, _mixing_ it all up, having _taste tests _and licking the spoons and eating left over batter. " Naruto spoke coyly. "Then you have to put it in the oven and wait patiently." He gave a soft sigh. "This is the hardest part, the waiting, the checking; don't want to burn it but don't want to under cook it either, but the outcome is totally worth the wait and all the fussing – it's the best part."

(AN: in case someone missed it/noticed it- _temper_ature was meant to be like that – 'temper' being emphasised. If you don't get the message from that... well..? The 'burning' and 'under cook' parts kinda referring to mood swings in a weird way.)

Hinata smiled and trailed her hands from Naruto's hair to under his chin before pushing his head back against her chest. She hunched herself over him and kissed him upside-down, lingering for a few moments.

"You can have 'seconds'." She whispered as she broke the kiss. Naruto's grin widened and his eyes beamed with excitement. "But not yet." Naruto instantly frowned.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I'm not ready for 'seconds' yet." She said quietly. "I've only just gotten into my work routine and I'm really enjoying it at the moment." She said, bringing her hands back up to play with his hair again.

"You can do it like last time, working while pregnant." He suggested.

"I know, Naruto. But it's not the same, I would have to drop to part time and stop once I reach third trimester again." She dropped her hands to her sides. "I'm not ready, and I really don't feel like going through all the radical body changes again." Her tone of voice slightly hardening, but not forceful. "I want more kids, I do, but it's really emotionally draining on me and I just want to wait a little longer. I don't want to be pregnant again so soon."

"Oh come on 'Nata, you loved being pregnant! Sometimes you even enjoyed your mood swings because you drove _me_ up the wall at times. I mean, I know you were genuinely upset or angry over something, most times an overreaction to something so small, insane or _completely_ illogical; but I can see the glint in your eyes every now and then that told me you secretly loved playing with my emotions, even though you mean no harm. Sometimes you made me feel like I'm the pregnant parent since you played with them so well!"

Hinata softened again and smiled down at Naruto. He always had a way of turning a down-beat conversation into a positive one. Always knew the right things to say, how to influence someone to change their mind; or simply see things in a better light, from a better view point. He always knew whether to look into the smaller details or look at the broader spectrum. He can turn anything that's dull and black into a vibrant _orange_. Yes, he's dense, but that doesn't make him any less clever; some people just focus their thoughts in different areas. She can't stay mad at him for too long when he's such a bright person and has the most amazingly up-beat attitude towards _everything_.

And the thing is, he's right just about all the time. She loved being pregnant and she also thoroughly enjoyed running him up the wall. Sometimes literally. Can you image a stressed out Naruto, ranting, pulling out locks of hair, fisting walls yet amazingly refraining from impact, channelling Chakra into his feet and running up to the ceiling simply because he's so... _frustrated_?

He has. Multiple times. It's not a strange occurrence. It usually leads to Hinata scolding him and telling him not to use Chakra in the house.

Tadashi started to droop and he shifted in Naruto's lap, falling sideways onto his father's legs, still sound asleep. Naruto smiled and gently stroked his son's forehead. Hinata lifted her hands to Naruto's ribs and delicately raked her nails up and down his sides a couple times before moving her hands under his shirt to caress his skin lightly. She started tracing her nails, with both hands, up his ribs, across and down his chest before circling his navel and drawing the pattern on his stomach with her fingertips.

Hinata dropped her head on top of Naruto's. "Could you wait a little longer, please?" She asked quietly as she returned to the conversation.

"How long are you thinking?" Naruto gave her a small, innocent smile.

"Well... I was thinking when Tadashi is three-"

"Three! They'll almost have a four year gap between them when you add the 9 months."

"My sister and I are almost five years apart." She said, not really sure what he was getting at.

"Yeah... well, not to be rude. But look how that turned out in terms of your father's parenting..." Naruto grumbled. He and Hiashi had a mutual agreement – they did not like each other. Well not necessarily _'not like each other'_, they could get along fine and have a small conversation now and then out of respect for one another, or for the sake of Hinata, but overall they simply weren't two peas in a pod. They had completely different views on everything, and they always conflicted with the others. Yes, now and then they could get along and somehow manage a decent, civil conversation that didn't involve clan law (otherwise Naruto would literally be doing his 'running up the wall'), didn't involve boasting of '_amazing'_ techniques (this time Hiashi would almost be up the wall), and they could even somehow get a laugh. But those were very rare occasions when they haven't seen each other in a while and all they would talk about was the latest village updates and Tadashi.

Tadashi.

He was probably why they both got along so well at times. They could both talk about little, fiery red, Tadashi and how he's developing. They would talk about his possible future training and if he and Hinata had anything specific planned for him, or what age they would ask for a submission to the Academy, or even if they wanted him in the Academy at all. Hiashi, although he clearly would want his grandson to be a successful ninja, he honestly wouldn't mind if he wasn't. There was just something about the little bundle of joy that could change the way he saw things, and he could almost picture him as a civilian doctor or medic-nin over being a fully-fledged ninja. Tadashi seemed to have his mother's soothing and calm aura that was often perceived to be in people-to-people jobs. It's amazing what some people can read off an 18month old.

"Please don't talk about my father's parenting."

Naruto just grunted and starting to stroke Tadashi's forehead again to try prevent him from waking up as the conversation progressed. He heard Hinata sigh and he gazed up to see she looked saddened by Naruto's comment. He mentally flinched and smacked himself. He knew Hinata didn't really like talking about her up-brining and he had just blatantly brought it up to win an argument.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata looked down to meet his gaze and saw the genuine look in his eyes. Hinata knew he was feeling guilty at the moment; she could use this to her advantage and tell him to 'wait', but she didn't really have the heart to use his guilty feelings against him. She could also stop talking about the topic in general and go cook up some breakfast for the three of them and continue the conversation later, but then Naruto would confront her saying she was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated after a moment silence. "I just..." Naruto stopped himself, not really knowing what to say. He kind of wanted to say 'I don't want them to have a superiority complex'.

Ninja's didn't typically have more than one child for multiple reasons; the main being they can't handle more than one while staying on active duty. Nearly every one of the Konoha 12 were an 'only child'; Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Tenten and Lee (missed anyone?); and the ones that _weren't_ an only child didn't exactly have the greatest upbringing or have a positive view about it – his only examples really being Hinata and Hanabi, Sasuke and Itachi, Kiba and Hana – and they all screamed anything _but_ 'best sibling ever'. True, Kiba and Hana was just natural sibling rivalry, and Hanabi eventually got over her superiority complex towards her sister; even though Neji isn't a sibling, he kind of fits in the situation anyway. Then there is Sasuke and Itachi. No real need to stress on what happened between those two. Naruto somewhat feared that a major age difference between his children may result in something similar as the second child generally refuses to bond with the first unless growing up with them from an earlier stage.

"Sorry." He ended up saying again in a quiet whisper.

Hinata could guess what Naruto was about to say and what he was thinking about. He's mentioned his 'sibling' theory a couple times before, wondering how they managed to end up in the gutter at times. "It's okay." She whispered back and placed a small kiss on his head.

Naruto carefully picked up the sleeping Tadashi in his lap, gave his forehead a quick kiss, and placed him on a pillow at the head of the bed. Tadashi shivered at the loss of warmth and squirmed into a ball on the pillow. Naruto sat himself up properly and turned to face Hinata before he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Hinata gave a small smile and moved to sit herself in his lap and wrapped her legs around his hips, both of them loosely linked their arms around the other's waist. Naruto leaned forward and bumped his forehead to hers.

"6 Months?" Naruto spoke quietly and stared into her eyes. "Teddy will be two."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "6 Months."

Naruto titled his head and gave Hinata a light kiss.

–- –- –-

It's now almost afternoon, around 11.30AM, and most of the Konoha 12 are currently in the hospital's waiting room. About an hour after their 'family time' this morning, Shikamaru had knocked on the front door saying 'It's troublesome, but Ino went into labour last night and should be allowed to have non-family visitors around noon'. And now they are waiting.

Shikamaru and Choji were standing against the far wall talking quietly to themselves, both in full Jonin gear, while Temari's in casual day clothes and half-asleep on the chair beside them.

Sakura was trying to persuade the girl at the front desk to let her visit Ino, using her 'medic-nin' as an excuse and Sasuke was rolling his eyes at his wife while holding the latest Uchiha addition, Takara (4 months). Takara also has dark red hair like her older brother, but seemed to have more of her father's facial features then her mother's and also has black eyes. The other two mini Uchiha's sitting patiently beside their father in the same chair together, each holding a stuffed toy to entertain themselves with.

Shino was seated beside Tenten, who had Eriko seated in her lap. The only two who weren't currently in the waiting room were Neji and Lee as they are currently on border patrol with Guy-sensei, but they should be back by late afternoon.

Hinata was seated beside Temari with Tadashi in her lap while Naruto was standing up against the wall also with his leg propped up against it and arms folded.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she started walking away from the front desk and towards him and Choji.

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard anything? Name, gender, whether if he or she was born last night or this morning, etcetera?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Ino's dad came around to both mine and Choji's houses last night just saying she's been admitted into hospital for labour but nothing else. The only thing I know is that at the moment is that only Kiba, his mother and his sister are in there, since Ino's parents were in this morning. Only a few people are allowed in there at a time other than Kiba."

Sakura just nodded her head in understanding before she made her way to sit down beside Sasuke again.

"If that's the case, I might just head home for now and visit her later when Neji is home." Tenten said as she stood up with Eriko.

"I'm sure neither of them would mind." Sakura smiled.

"Alright then, bye guys. Tell them I said 'Congratulations'." Tenten smiled to Shikamaru and Choji as she headed out the door.

The waiting room was quiet for a while after that, waiting for the invitation to Ino's room. The small children jumped when an ANBU appeared in the already crowded hospital room in front of Naruto. The ANBU handed him a folder and stood there for a moment as Naruto took it out of his hands.

"The Hokages requests your presence as soon as possible." The ANBU said before vanishing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he turned around to Hinata. She stood up and Naruto sat on her chair before he pulled her down on his lap with Tadashi. Naruto brought his arms out in front of them and opened the folder, but as soon as reading 'Border S-Rank' he snapped his hand up to cover Hinata's eyes knowing she's not allowed to read it unless authorised. Not exactly the best way to prevent a Hyuga from seeing something...

"No peeking." He said as he brought his hand down, trusting her to keep her eyes closed.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Naruto and the folder in his hands.

"What is it?" Hinata asked as she brought a hand to her eyes.

"Ah...mission." Naruto continued to scan the sheet of paper for a couple moments before he let it slide back into the folder. "A-rank to border S-rank." He said, not able to give much detail other than that. Everyone nodded in understanding and he grabbed Hinata's hand telling her she can look now. "Okay..." Naruto sighed.

"How long is it?" Hinata asked, knowing that was probably the only other detail she was allowed to know.

She felt Naruto flinch at the question. "Three to four months..." He said quietly, knowing Hinata would be upset by the length.

"Four months!" She abruptly stood up and startled everyone in the room and Temari shot up awake. Hinata handed Tadashi to the closest person to deal with. Poor Shikamaru.

"Hospital room 'Nata." Naruto hushed and stood up. He took Tadashi out of Shikamaru's hold knowing he was probably uncomfortable dealing with an upset child.

"Naruto, you can't accept that." She said and gave a hard look towards her husband. Everyone in the room raised their eyebrow at Hinata's forcefulness; but as she said the second part, it all clicked into place as to why she was upset. "You miss three important dates."

10th October.

25th December.

27th December.

"I'm SOS, 'Nata. I can't exactly refuse the Hokages' orders." (Yes, _plural_ Hokages').

"Then hurry up and be Hokage yourself." Hinata mumbled as she looked down. Most of the people gave a small smile to Hinata's comment and her rare childish attitude (Naruto's clearly rubbing off on her). Naruto had the largest grin plastered on his face.

"I'm next in line." He smiled goofily yet somewhat smugly.

_[Kakashi is the Sixth Hokage. He and Tsunade are kind of teamed up like the First and Second, one deals with Internal matters, the other with External - - Naruto was only 20 when a new Hokage was to be selected. A lot of people suspected him to take the role; he said he obviously wanted it but still felt 'immature' and 'inexperienced' for the job at the time. Minato himself wasn't Hokage until his late 20's (they never specified his age, but they did say '...not yet 30 and he became the Fourth') if you wanted to compare, and a few years makes a difference]_

Naruto walked closer to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the forehead while handing Tadashi back over to her. Tadashi was slowly getting more upset from being passed around to everyone but he calmed as Hinata started to bounce him and stroke his forehead. "I'll to talk to Kakashi-sensei and Baa-chan, ask for more information about it and see if someone else can do it for me, or at least see if I don't have to go for so long. Okay?" Hinata gave a small nod as he headed out of the room. "Tell them I said 'Congrats'." Naruto quickly added before heading to leave.

Before he could take any more than a few steps, Hinata quickly passed Tadashi back to Shikamaru and grabbed for his arm. Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome wives' which caused Temari to glare up at him. Naruto stopped as he felt Hinata grab him, he gave a small laugh and turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"If it's an 'Immediate Departure' mission, try leave via home. Please?" She asked as she looked down and grabbed at the front of his shirt.

"I have nothing on me, 'Nata. I'll need to go home to change and seal my gear up, anyway." Hinata gave a small nod, but still refused to look up at him. Naruto pinched her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "I _promise_ I won't leave without seeing you first and saying 'Goodbye', okay?" He smiled.

Hinata felt a little more assured at that and smiled and nodded back. Naruto kissed her forehead again and turned around to make his leave. She stood in the doorway and watched him walk down the hall of the hospital.

Hinata stood there until he was out of sight, and then turned around to see Shikamaru awkwardly holding her son, not really knowing how to settle a fussy child. She smiled and took Tadashi out of his hold and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that."

"All good." Shikamaru replied lazily, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

Hinata took her seat beside Temari again, set Tadashi comfortably on her lap and bounced her legs to calm him.

"I wonder if the child will be Inuzuka or Yamanaka since they're not engaged or anything." Choji spoke his thoughts out loud as the room was quiet again.

"They usually keep the father's name unless they want to keep it Yamanaka until they've decided whether or not they want to get married." Sakura replied as she started to fidget in her seat. "Hurry up people! I want to see my niece or nephew!"

"They are not your niece or nephew. Why? Because you are not related." Shino said monotonously.

"Quiet, Shino." Sakura glared.

After a few minutes, Hana entered the waiting room to see Sakura's eyes widen and bolt up in her seat.

"Ah... Shikamaru, Temari and Choji. You guys want to go in first since you're Ino's team mates... and wife of team mate?" Hana asked looking over at them.

"I can wait a bit longer, Sakura's head will explode if she doesn't go in soon." Shikamaru laughed as Sakura forcefully pulled Sasuke and their children down the hall.

–- –- –-

Half an hour later and it was now time for the remaining visitors to congratulate the new father and mother with their latest arrival.

Hinata set Tadashi on the floor and slowly walked with him down the hall to Ino's room. Upon entering the room, everyone saw the new parents staring down the blanket in Ino's arms. Ino, although obviously been showered and rested since last night, it still clearly tired. Her hair was dishevelled, eyes were a little hazy with bags underneath. But despite her appearance, she had the brightest smile and her eyes were soft and caring. Kiba was sitting in a lounge chair, pushed right up to the side of Ino's bed. He also looked tired, most likely hasn't slept yet, but he too had a genuine smile and a calm look to his eyes.

And if you looked close enough, you could also see a large _fluffy _and white figure under the bed with a tail wagging happily.

The remaining visitors quietly made their way inside as not to disturb the newborn and sat down in the available seats around the room. Hinata set Tadashi in a seat and made her way towards Kiba. Shikamaru, Temari and Choji made their way to the chairs on the opposite side of the bed to congratulate Ino.

"Congratulations, Kiba. Naruto says that too, but he had to leave due to Hokage request." Hinata said as Kiba stood up and turned his attention to her.

"Thanks." Kiba gave a large smile in return as Hinata gave him a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek. "I feel kind of weird."

Hinata laughed a little and brought her hands to his shoulders. "How do you feel weird?"

"I don't really feel like a dad." He said a little off-put.

"It's been less then 24 hours. You probably won't feel like one until you've arrived home and start doing nappies." Hinata smiled.

"Geez, because that's what everyone looks forward to..." He said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. If you're anything like Naruto, you'll probably just leave that for Ino to do anyway."

"Probably." Kiba laughed. "You going to say anything, Shino, or just stalk in the corner?"

"Congratulations to both of you." Shino said as he approached Kiba for a handshake.

Kiba returned the handshake and smiled somewhat goofily. "If Ino has finished showing off to her team mates, you guys can have a hold now."

Ino, being too tired to glare for the comment, gave a tired smile and carefully passed the bundle up to Kiba.

"We haven't really thought of a name yet since we were told she was supposed to be a boy, but turned out a girl. So right now she's just 'Baby Girl Inuzuka'." Kiba said softly while smiling and cradling the baby girl in his arms. Kiba gently pulled the blanket away from the infant's face and turned his hold to show Hinata and Shino. "She was born early this morning."

"She's beautiful, Kiba." Hinata smiled looking at Baby Girl. The newborn has soft, lightly tanned skin; and as the child slowly opened her eyes, it was clear she has inherited Ino's pale teal eyes. Her hair colour was a little hard to tell as most infants are born with dark hair and then lighten or darken with age, but due to her hair being more on the dark side, Hinata thought she might end being brunette like her father.

"Want to hold her?" Kiba asked quietly.

"I'd love to, if that's alright." Hinata walked closer to Kiba and cradled her arms out in front of her, ready to hold the child.

"Of course it is!" Kiba said as he gently passed the child over, careful to support the infant's head.

After the child was secured in Hinata's hold, Kiba took a step back and sat down in his chair. Hinata gently swayed her arms out of instinct and put all of her focus on the half-asleep child. Baby Girl's eyebrows furrowed together as she stretched out an arm above her and wrinkled her fingers before it fell back down again as she drifted off to sleep.

As Hinata was holding the child, she couldn't help but smile and feel her motherly instincts again. Of course she always has them now with Tadashi, but there is a lot more care and tenderness with the newborn child she has in her hold that makes her feel like a first-time mother again.

"I want 'seconds'." Hinata said softly as she turned to pass the child back to Kiba.

"She's not food, Hinata." Kiba laughed as he stood up to accept his baby girl.

Hinata smiled and turned to look at Tadashi, who was trying to slide off the chair. "You'll be surprised how much alike they actually are."

–- –- –-

An hour later and Hinata had finally arrived home with Tadashi from the hospital. Hinata searched her pockets for the house keys and unlocked the door. She took of hers and Tadashi's shoes and smiled when she noticed the house looked to be in the same state it was when they left this morning. Naruto hasn't been home to pack yet.

Hinata helped Tadashi back up to his feet and let him wonder around the house while she cleaned around the place. After tidying up the kitchen and bedroom, Hinata fed Tadashi and then settled down on the couch with him and turned on Kids TV, while she read through a couple random cooking magazines on the coffee table.

After half an hour of quiet reading and Tadashi clapping at the TV, the silence was interrupted when front door sprung open and the sound of panting filled the room. Hinata stopped reading and looked around the wall to see Naruto as he sprinted down the hall and into the bedroom where he started sorting through cupboards and placing stuff into a pile on the bed. Hinata left the couch followed him into the bedroom.

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped at hearing his name and turned to the voice. "Oh! I didn't even see you."

"You were running so fast I'm surprised you didn't miss the doorway." Hinata said softly as she sat on the bed. "Packing for the mission?"

"Ah." Naruto turned to look at the pile of gear on the bed. "Yeah, I am."

"So then, you still have to go?" She asked as she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah I do, and sorry I took so long to return home. Some crazy guy was talking about his wife and how she didn't want him to go on the mission, but he managed to half the time he has to leave." He smiled.

Hinata looked up at him. "Really?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I still have to go, but we managed to sort out the mission roles and I only have to be gone for two'ish months, give or take a week or so." Naurto turned around again and started sorting through different packs, looking for the right gear.

"So you still miss out on an important date?" She asked as she started to fold his clothes that's on the bed and pack his equipment neatly into a small pack.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "But it's only my birthday, not that big of a deal. I'll be home for Christmas and your birthday."

"I guess that's better then before." Hinata sighed.

Naruto paused and turned to look at Hinata. He made his way to the bed and sat beside her. "I did try to refuse the mission straight out, but they really needed me." He started to stroke her arm comfortingly. "If it helps, Sakura will be in the same boat as you. I needed a partner and I managed to drag Sasuke along for the mission. He'll probably be at the Hokage tower now talking about it and I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura was there threatening Kakashi-sensei about it either." He laughed.

Hinata gave a meek smile and nodded, then dropped her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, okay? If you ever get lonely or sick of looking after the house, you can always stay at the Compound until I come back. Try not to count down the days too much either, you always tell me 'A watched pot never boils'."

Hinata gave a small laugh and linked her hand with his. "I'll try."

"Good." Naruto tilted his head to kiss the top of hers. "How were Mutt and Pig?" He asked to change the topic.

"Kiba and Ino?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what a said, wasn't it?" He laughed.

Hinata rolled her eyes but smiled. "They're great. They have a beautiful baby girl and everything turned out okay, except apparently they were told they were expecting a boy. So now they don't have a name for her yet."

Naruto laughed and stood up from the bed to continue packing. "Well Ino will be in there all week, won't she? So they have time to think."

"I'm pretty sure." Hinata turned herself on the bed to help him pack again. "Her name at the moment is 'Baby Girl Inuzuka'. She looks like she'll grow to be a beauty; her mums eye's and Kiba's tan skin and brunette hair."

"Pfft. I reckon if we had a girl she'd be a stunner." Naruto laughed. "Teddy is already too irresistible as it is and they can only get better with us as parents." He said in a cocky tone.

Hinata smiled and continued to neatly pack his shuriken and kunai (spelling?) into his pouch. "Are you leaving after we've packed?" Her tone softened again.

"Morning departure. Just packing now so I won't wake you up in the morning."

"I hope you don't plan on leaving without saying 'Goodbye'." She turned to look him.

"I didn't mean it like that, 'Nata." He laughed and walked to stand in front of her. "Just meant I didn't want to wake you up when I'm trying to find everything and making the bedroom a mess." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad." She smiled up at him.

"Well I think I've packed everything." He said as he looked at all his packed gear. "Just got to seal it."

Naruto walked over to the closet and grabbed out a black scroll. He unrolled it and started scribbling seals and symbols on it before placing it onto the bed. He moved everything on top of the seal before channelling Chakra into it and the scroll absorbed all his equipment and packs. Naruto rolled the scroll back up and placed it in his shuriken pouch (Not really sure if that's how they do it?).

"Done." He smiled. "Oh, forgot this." Naruto brought his hands together and twirled off his silver wedding band and held it out in an open palm for Hinata. "Can't take that with me." Hinata nodded and slowly took her husbands wedding band and slipped it onto her right-hand thumb—the only finger it fits on. "I want to show you something." He said to take her mind off the mission. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

–- –- –-

Naruto dragged Hinata into the kitchen and forced her to sit on one of the dining chairs.

"Wait two seconds, okay?" Hinata smiled and nodded, curious as to what her husband wants to show her. Naruto bounced excitedly for a moment before he left the room.

A moment later and Naruto returned to the kitchen with a smiling Tadashi in his arms. He set Tadashi on the dining table and sat himself in a chair in front of him, making sure to push himself up close to Tadashi.

"Okay, I taught Teddy a trick." He smiled and turned to Tadashi. "You watching, 'Nata?"

Hinata tilted her head curiously, hoping Naruto hadn't taught their son anything bad. "Sure."

"I taught him this yesterday, but I forgot to show you." Naruto continued to grin, obviously excited and proud of the fact he taught their son something. "Teddy." He said to get his son's attention.

Tadashi turned his gaze off his mother to his father's voice with his constant cheeky smile. Tadashi stared blankly at his father for a moment before seeing him lean in closer and raise his hand to his face were he tapped his chin twice with his forefinger. Tadashi laughed and brought his head closer to give his dad a peck on the lips.

"See 'Nata!" He exclaimed as he turned to look at her. "Watch again."

Naruto turned to face Tadashi again, but this time brought his face in side-ways were he double tapped his cheek. Tadashi, once again, leaned in close and pecked his dad, but his time on the cheek. Naruto then turned to face his son properly and kissed him on the forehead and brought his hands up to his sides to tickle him.

"He's cheeky and irresistible 'Nataaah. I love him!" He exclaimed in an exaggerated tone.

Hinata laughed and smiled at the scene in front of her. Naruto had taught Tadashi to kiss on cue, kind of a strange thing to teach, but adorable none the less. And now he is tickle-torchering their son while Tadashi was squirming and giggling trying to manage his way out of his dad's hold.

"Naruto?" Hinata said as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah?" He replied, momentarily taking his eyes off Tadashi as he watched his wife walk down the hall to their bedroom.

"I want 'seconds'."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

–- –- –-

**FIX UP: 21 October 2013: **

**I was meant to say "The second child generally refuses to bond with the first." NOT "The first child generally refuses to bond with the second."**

**26 PAGES. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for late update.**

**Please REVIEW, all authors love them :)**

******Reminder: I'm a University Student, so updates will be fairly irregular.**

**Thanks! - Fanatic.**


End file.
